An Old Nightmare Returns
by babylove969
Summary: Reid thought he was free that he would never see him again. What will he do when the man walks into the BAU. Full summary inside with warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok so my readers that follow my stories are going to hate me but also love me. You're going to hate me, because once again I am starting a new story instead of finishing the ones I have. However, you're going to love me because it's a new story. It's a short start I'm tired my brain doesn't work after doing homework all day. So this is a short chapter just like the start of what will be very interesting. _

_**Warnings:**__ Rape (Of Course it wouldn't be one of my stories without it) some beatings, maybe a touch of drugs not sure yet. Definitely Angst going to have it as a Spencer/Derek relationship but it will be completely big brother/little brother relationship._

_**Summary:**__ Reid is still in his young age of twenty-three where he has only been in the BAU for just over a year. He has an interesting past that comes back to haunt him when the one man he thought he would never have to see again comes into the BAU. This man got him where he is now, but it wasn't for free and with him now being back it will leave him destroyed. Can Morgan figure out what is going on with Reid all of a sudden before he completely hits rock bottom?_

Chapter 1

It had been a long day they were in Memphis on a case. The cases seemed to be getting harder and harder on Spencer who had just turned twenty-three last week. He was still considered to be the rookie in the BAU even though he had been there for just over a year now. At one point Hotch had brought him into his office to talk to him about him still being on probation. He had done everything he could to get Reid to understand that it had nothing to do with his abilities at all. Hotch had made several comments about the skills and knowledge that he was a great assets to the team. Hotch also wanted to make it clear that the probation was strictly because of his age. He had expressed his concerns to Reid about him seeing things at too young of an age where it would burn him out and make him walk away. Which was something Hotch didn't want nor did he want to even risk Reid truly was a great asset to the team. Which is why he had kept Reid from some crime scenes that were too gory for someone his age, especially with his eidetic memory.

The case that they were currently working on was definitely one of the more disturbing cases that Reid had seen since being in the BAU. He had been allowed more access to crime scenes in the last little while. He was thankful to be back home and finished yet another case with the BAAU. When he first went into the FBI Academy he didn't even think he would survive. If you had told him that he would be a BAU Profiler straight out of the academy he wouldn't have believed you. Though he didn't get there on his own it was the word of Jason Gideon that had gotten him in the position that he was in. Gideon who was not there on his first day or any other day after that. Right when Reid started Gideon had taken some personal time and he had yet to return. Though Reid would never say it out loud but he was thankful that Gideon was no longer there. Tomorrow was a new day and another set of case files to go through. After putting his bag away and repacking his go bag with new clothes he grabbed a book and curled up in his bed.

The next morning Reid got up and did his normal routine. He put the coffee on, took a shower and got ready to go. He had to take the subway his car still wasn't done yet. He had been working on it whenever he got the chance to after work. It was his mother's old classic car and when it was done it would look good at least to Reid. He didn't know much about cars and how they should look, but he did have a doctorate in engineering so he could build one. What the social convention of how it should look for cool wise he had no idea but it would work to drive around in. He walked into the BAU and was greeted by Morgan.

"Hey kid how was your night?"

"Good yours?"

"Not too shabby there's nothing like sleeping in your own bed."

"Who is Hotch talking to?"

"I don't know he's been in there with someone before I got in. Maybe we got a new guy."

Reid went and sat down at his desk he said hello to Elle and JJ as they came in. Half an hour later Hotch's office door finally opened and he walked out with a man behind him. Reid felt his heart go into his throat. He couldn't believe who was here this wasn't happening this couldn't be happening. Yet this was happening right in front of his face with each step they took towards them. The rest of his team members were smiling and already moving towards the two men. After they all said hello the man moved towards Reid he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Reid it's been a while."

"H…hey Gideon"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid couldn't believe it here was the one man he really thought he would never have to see again. His heart was beating so hard he thought Gideon could see it through his shirt. Hotch walked over to where Gideon and Reid were.

"You guys already know each other?"

The others were all making their way to Reid's desk to see what the story was.

"I was the one that recommended Reid go into the FBI academy. I tutored him in the academy we spent a lot of time together."

"Oh that's cool man." Morgan said.

Reid tried his best to hide the fear that was flowing through his entire body. It was true Gideon did get him into the academy and helped him pass. In a sense Reid owed him everything for getting him through the academy. Reid honestly didn't know if he would have passed without the help of Gideon, though it did come as a price. Everything started off so great Gideon was his mentor a father figure in a sense at least he was before he turned into his own living nightmare.

"We'll that's good that you to know each other. Gideon is coming back to work." Hotch said

"That's great."

"Well everyone time to get back to work. Gideon I'll have JJ put some files in your office. So far no case has come up today so it's an easy day for you." Hotch said

"We can talk and catch up later Reid on lunch come join me in my office." Gideon said.

He had said it in a nice voice but the look on his face told Reid that it wasn't a suggestion. Reid knew better than to disobey Gideon so he just gave a nod and looked back down to his work. A few hours later it was lunch time and as much as Reid wanted to just keep working and let lunch go by he knew he couldn't. Not meeting Gideon was not an option no matter how much his mind and body was screaming for him to. He had managed to stall for ten minutes while he was talking to Morgan and Garcia as they were heading out to lunch. He slowly got up and made his way over to Gideon's office. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in"

Reid cringed Gideon didn't sound happy at all. After taking a deep breath in Reid opened the door and walked into Gideon's office. Gideon was sitting at his desk he looked at Reid with hardened eyes.

"Close the door."

Reid did as he was told he kept his eyes on the ground the whole time. It had been over a year since anything had ever happened between the two of them but he still remembered the rules Gideon had. It had taken a long time before he was able to gain the confidences back that Gideon had taken from him. Even though it had been over a year Reid's body still reacted as if no time had passed. Gideon stood up and moved around to close the blinds once that was done he went to the front of the desk and leaned against it.

"Get over here in front of me now."

Reid moved over to stand in front of Gideon he didn't know what was going to happen but he did know that Gideon couldn't do much in the office. Reid found that thought comforting in itself. Reid kept his head down as he stood there in front of Gideon.."

"On your knees."

As hard as it was for Reid to tell his body not to respond he did it anyways. He stood his ground and didn't do as he was told. He wasn't going to just let this happen he would stand his ground. Gideon wasn't going to have any of that though he grabbed a hand full of Reid's hair and pulled him down to the ground. It may have been over a year but he would be damn if Reid didn't obey him one way or another he would have what he wanted. It just meant that he got to go through the fun of retraining Reid all over again.

"I said get on your knees. When I tell you to do something you say yes Master and you do it. Or have you gotten more stupid in the last year?"

Reid tried to get his head away from Gideon's grip but he failed. With one final tug from Gideon he let Reid's hair go for a minute so he could undo his pants and pull out his semi hard member. He then put his hand back in Reid's hair and pulled on it tight almost bringing Reid to tears.

"Now suck on it."

Reid refused to open his mouth he couldn't let this just happen not again. Not after being free from this torture for a year now. Gideon didn't care he always got what he wanted and if it caused Reid more pain it was all the better. He pulled Reid's hair so hard Reid could feel parts of his hair being pulled out by the roots causing his mouth to open slightly. Gideon wasted no time in shoving his semi hard member into Reid's mouth and instantly pushing Reid's head all the way down on it. Gideon kept his grip just as tight in Reid's hair as he began to fuck his mouth. Reid could feel Gideon getting harder in his mouth; he could taste the bitterness of his pre-cum on his tongue and in the back of his throat. Reid closed his eyes fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. Gideon was fully hard now and violently fucking his mouth. Each thrust made Reid choke with Gideon's length which was easily ten inches. His thrusts were getting more violent and quicker signalling that he was close to climaxing. Reid always hated that part he hated being forced to swallow he hated the taste it always made his stomach upset for hours afterwards. With a final thrust Gideon kept Reid's head all the way down as he pushed in even further as he cam in Reid's mouth. Reid tried to pull his head back only to fail he could feel Gideon's cum running down his throat making him gag even more. Just like always Gideon didn't move away until he felt Reid swallow.

After pulling Reid's head off he let go of Reid's hair and shook his hand out to get the loose hair that he had pulled out off his hand. He then did up his pants and looked down at Reid who still kept his head down and his eyes screwed shut.

"Good little whore. You need to be taught your place again so tonight your retraining will begin. I won't tell you when I will be there, but when I get there you better be completely naked on your knees head down in front of the door. You will leave your door unlocked and wait there for me all night until I get there. If not then I will make sure you can't move for weeks without excruciating pain. Do I make myself clear?"

Reid just gave a nod. Gideon wasn't going to have any of that though he grabbed Reid's hair again pulling his head back causing Reid to let out a whimper.

"What do you say to me?"

"Yes"

"Yes what"

"Yes Master"

"Now do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master"

"Good now get the hell out of my face whore."

Reid didn't waste a second he got up off the floor and practically ran to the door and opening it. Once he was out of Gideon's office he went into the bathroom immediately just making it to the bathroom stall in time to throw up. He couldn't believe this was happening again and he had tried to fight but it did no good Gideon was stronger than him. His body just wasn't made to fight he was never good at it he just wasn't coordinated enough. Gideon was going to be at his place tonight and if he didn't do what he was told he would be in even more pain. He was screwed if he didn't listen and he was screwed if he did there was no winning for him. After getting his stomach back under control Reid went back to his desk just as Morgan and the others came back from lunch.

The rest of the day Reid just focused on his work he didn't jump in on any conversations he did everything he could to just escape from reality. The best way he knew how to do that was to make his mind focus on something else and for right now that was work. It was finally the end of the day and Reid was dreading going home. The subway always took an hour for him to even get within walking distance of his place. It really didn't bother him but today it did he was tired and his mind was stressing out over what might happen tonight with Gideon. Reid could still remember what his first training session with Gideon was like. It wasn't a pleasant memory and Reid could clearly remember Gideon telling him that he was lucky that he was going easy on him. He knew this time around Gideon wouldn't hold back tomorrow morning Reid would be in pain and trying to act like nothing was wrong. Which was always the hardest part acting like everything was okay when his body and mind was screaming out in pain. Reid was completely lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Morgan talking to him until he put his hand on his shoulder. Reid instantly looked up not sure who he would see.

"Hey kid I'm gonna head out you want a lift it doesn't look too nice out."

Normally Reid didn't take Morgan up on his offer to drive him home mostly because he didn't want to put Morgan out. The other reason was because his house wasn't exactly in the best of shape which was clear from the outside, but it was all he could afford at the time with his mother's hospital bills. Tonight though he truly was too tired to care.

"Ya thanks."

"Alright let's head out then pretty boy."

Reid gave a nod and started to pack up his bag then head out following Morgan down to his car. After giving Morgan his address they made their way to Reid's house. The car ride was full of small talk about the cases they were working on, how lunch went with the girls, just everyday things nothing too heavy. Morgan slowed down when he came up to Reid's house and he had to admit he was surprised that Reid lived here. The house looked run down that was clear from the outside especially to Morgan who had multiple properties he had worked on and sold. The yard was kept mowed but the house itself was falling apart. The shutters were half off or completely off the windows and lying on the porch. The porch from what Morgan could see from the car had holes all throughout the floor. The siding on the house was filthy and from where Morgan was he could swear there was mold on some. The roof looked like it was about to cave completely in. He couldn't believe that Reid was living in this place it didn't even look safe.

"Thanks for the ride Morgan."

"No problem kid anytime you know that. You're not gonna invite me in?"

"Um I don't know am I supposed to?"

"Well it would be nice to see what the inside looks like." Morgan said with a smile he was trying to cover up the fact that Morgan was actually worried about leaving Reid here. This place didn't look safe from the outside and he knew in order to feel okay with this he needed to see the inside.

"Um… ok"

"It's a social thing pretty boy just like if you drove me home I would invite you in."

"I don't drive."

"Yes I know come on lets head in."

Reid gave a nod he really didn't want Morgan to see where he lived he knew the outside looked bad and the inside was just as bad. He had seen pictures of Morgan's house it was nice and clean and presentable. Reid's house not so much he knew that the place needed work and he had been saving money to get the repairs done the problem was a contractor was expensive. Not to mention he was constantly going away for work and he wouldn't be able to live in his house while they were working on it. All of which cost a lot of money that would take a long time to save up, but he had bought this house when he came down to the academy at twenty so at the time it was all he could afford.

They got out of the car and headed towards the door. Morgan made sure he took a good look around outside to see what other problems he missed from the road. The porch was definitely not up to code or even safe in some spots that was for sure. Reid unlocked the door and they walked in and just like Morgan thought the inside looked just as bad as the outside. Reid was a clean person so it had nothing to do with him living in the house the house itself was falling apart. There was parts of the ceiling that had water damage and was clear to Morgan obviously leak when it rains or snows. The paint was definitely lead based which should never have even let the house be sold with it. The floor was old laminate and parts were peeling and even completely gone in some spots. This place was falling completely apart all around Reid who was living in it.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I bought three years ago when I first came down. I know it needs some repairs I just haven't really had the time to get a contractor."

"You bought this place? Someone actually sold you this place?"

"Ya well I was twenty and between student loans and other things I have to pay for it was all I could afford. Not to mention it's not easy finding someone that will let you buy a house at that age with my credit rating. Another thing that the student loans took a toll on."

"So it was like this when you bought it?"

"No it wasn't in great shape but over the last three years it's definitely gotten worse the roof leaks in parts, sometimes in the winter the pipes freeze, the heat doesn't really work that well and the hot water comes and goes sometimes it works sometime it doesn't. For now though it's home until I can save up enough to get a contractor in here to make the repairs. I've been saving for the last three years it's just contractors are looking for fifty grand to do all the work and I can't be here for a month or more while they fix it."

"Fifty grand that's insane."

"Ya it is and that was last year I'm sure it's gone up since then. Though I think I have something that you might like."

"Oh and what's that?"

Reid took Morgan into the garage and turned the light on. Morgan couldn't believe what he was looking at there in Reid's garage of all people was a beat up 1960 classic Camaro.

"Who's car is this?"

"It's mine well it was my mother's but it's been mine since I was eighteen."

"I thought you didn't have a license?"

"No I've had one since I was fourteen when the government gave me one why I'm not too sure. It doesn't work that's why I haven't been driving it died on me about a year ago."

"This is a classic man it would be a sweet ride if it was fixed up."

"Ya I'm working on fixing it. After work I usually work on it for a few hours before I head to bed."

"Wait you're fixing this?"

"Well the mechanical part I am ya the body work and everything else I know nothing about. However the mechanical part I can fix I mean I can build a rocket so building a car engine it's pretty simple."

"Ahh the PHD in engineering that makes sense it's just a smaller engine. Well I'll tell ya what when the mechanical part is done let me know and I'll teach you how to do the rest of it sound good?"

"Sure you're on."

"This is gonna be a sweet ride man. As for your house if you want we could work on it together I repair and flip houses in my days off. We could work on it together if you want."

"Oh Morgan I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking I'm offering. Getting a contractor would be insane me and you could fix it up bit by bit. Plus you'll also learn something new how could you say no to that?"

Reid let out a small smile he really couldn't believe that Morgan was offering to help repair his house and he wanted nothing in return for it. He was offering, because he was a friend and he wanted to help.

"Come on we could start on the weekend if we don't have a case. We can start off easy like getting rid of the lead paint for starters."

Reid thought about it for a moment the house was getting to the point where it was unlivable. Beside what could it hurt to hang out with Morgan he had become something like an older brother to him in the last year. Besides like he said they could start off slow painting was simple enough even if they had to scrape off the lead paint.

"Alright but small steps first I can rebuild a car but I suck at construction."

"Isn't it just like engineering though?"

"No I could design a house but I couldn't build one."

"Ok we'll take small steps and we can do the easy quick repairs first like I said painting. All we have to do is scrap off the lead paint and paint over the walls. Simple and easy."

"Ok well if we don't have a case then sounds like fun."

"Good, because I'm pretty sure this place is going to collapse down on you one day. I'm gonna head out get home and take care of Clooney. I'll see you tomorrow at work kid."

"Thanks for the ride again and I'll see you at work."

After giving Morgan a smile as he walked him over to the front door once that door closed his smile dropped. Now he didn't know what to do if he should do as he was told by Gideon or take the punishment of not doing it. The problem was that if he didn't follow Gideon's orders and he came by tonight he would just force Reid to do it anyways. After letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding Reid pushed away from his front door and not locking it. He went into the bedroom and took off his clothes then he made his way back to the living room and bent down in front of the front door. He was completely naked and held his head down just like he was told to do. His body was trembling just having to sit there waiting for whatever hell would walk through the door at any given moment.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: ok I am going to say this again this scene has some serious rape, torture, abuse, humiliation all of those bad things that some people don't like to read. You have been warned this is a disturbing chapter this will be a disturbing story for a few chapters while the abuse is going on. You have been warned so DO NOT complain to me after reading this that you were traumatized. I write very dark contents if you are one of my readers that follow my stories you know that this story is no different. If you don't like this type of content then stop reading this story, because it's not gonna get any lighter. This is your warning so no reviews about too dark and twisted._

Chapter 3

Reid didn't know how long he had been kneeling on the floor for he did know that he knees were hurting like hell. He knew it had been at least a couple of hours sitting there just waiting for Gideon to show up. He was about to move to go and check the time when he heard footsteps come up to his front door. The door opened and Gideon entered into his house. Gideon smiled as he looked down at Reid he had done what he was asked he was naked and had his head down. Gideon had brought a bag with him with a few goodies that he planned on using on Reid tonight. He set the bag down on the table next to the door before turning his attention to Reid.

"Turn around and put your ass in the air whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid slowly turned his body around so his back was facing Gideon he then bent down so his face was against the floor and his ass was up in the air.

"Spread your legs as far as they can go whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid did as he was told he spread his legs as far as his body would let him making his ass stick out even more. Reid was forcing his mind to go to a different place so he could ignore what was happening to him.

"Use your hands and spread your ass cheeks so I can see that tight hole whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid moved his hands so each one was on one cheek and he spread them apart so Gideon had a clear view of his ass. Reid didn't know what was about to happen but he knew he wasn't going to like it. He could hear Gideon digging around in some bag that Reid's guess was he brought with him. Gideon pulled out a cock ring, a very large vibrator it was twelve inches long and four inches thick twice the thickness of Gideon's own cock. He also pulled out a strap that would hold the vibrator inside of Reid's ass. Gideon moved over to Reid holding the items in his hand.

"This is your training you will do everything I say if not you will be punished even more. Do you understand whore."

"Yes Master."

"When I ask you if you want more you always answer with a yes Master no matter what I ask you got it?"

"Yes Master"

Gideon bent down and put the cock ring on Reid's soft cock. He then took the vibrator and placed it against Reid's tight hole.

"Push back on it and don't stop until it's all the way in whore. If you do stop or go to slow you'll be punished for it."

"Yes Master"

Reid closed his eyes and began to push back on the object he could tell it was thick by just how it felt against his hole. It was twice the size of Gideon's thickness and it would rip him in half without being stretched first. Reid began to push back on the toy he had to bite his lip from screaming out as it entered him. He did as he was told and went quick without stopping until he felt Gideon's hand on the end of it. He could feel blood starting to leak out of his hole it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Gideon didn't waste any time in putting the strap on so the vibrator would stay in until the strap was removed by Gideon. Once the strap was on Gideon turned the vibrator on as high as it would go causing Reid to let out a whimper. Gideon then stood back up and went back to the bag and pulled out a collar and a leash.

"Sit up whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid sat up onto his knees the vibrator hurt with every inch he moved and with its extreme length it was constantly vibrating against his prostate making his cock start to grow against his will. Gideon put the dog collar around Reid's neck nice and tight so it would choke him he then put the leash on him.

"Every time I tell you I am coming over this is how you will look when I open that door. Exactly like this if you are not then you will be punished. While you are in the presence of my company you will be on your hands and knees you will not get up from them. Do you understand me whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Now it's time for you to remember your place whore."

Gideon went back to his bag and pulled out a whip with little barbwire on the ends on it. So when the whip came across the skin it would cut open which is exactly what Gideon wanted for what he had in store for Reid tonight. Gideon walked back over to Reid and grabbed the leash he then pulled on it causing Reid to choke as he was pulled forward as Gideon lead him into the living room. He then opened the door to the backyard and Reid's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't in a residential area thankfully he didn't have any next door neighbours but still someone could see them. It wasn't that dark out yet only around seven o'clock. The backyard was all rough gravel there wasn't even grass back there so each step hurt his hands and his already sore knees. Once they were out in the middle of the yard Gideon dropped the leash and moved so he was at Reid's backside.

"Stay just like that whore."

"Yes Master"

Gideon brought the whip up and brought it back down on Reid's back causing Reid to let out a yelp as the pain hit his back. Gideon continued on his assault with the whip each time Reid had to tell himself not to scream out that he was out in the backyard where someone could hear him. Reid could feel the blood on his back running down to his ass. He could also feel the blood running down his thighs from his ass. The night air was cold and Reid could smell the rain in the air that's when he remembered that there was supposed to be a huge thunderstorm tonight. Reid found himself hoping that this would be over soon so he could get inside where it was warm. After twenty lashes Gideon stopped.

"Do you like this whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Do you want more whore?"

"Yes Master"

"You want your Master to punish you more for being a dirty whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Say it whore beg for it."

"Please Master punish me for being a whore please Master I need it."

"Such a dirty whore you are."

Gideon continued to whip Reid even harder he could feel his own erection growing watching the blood all over Reid's back and ass. Gideon wanted to fuck his brains out right there but he had to wait for that he needed to teach Reid a lesson. Reid's whole body was in great pain the vibrator hurt his ass every time he moved and with each blow his body would tense up around the vibrator. Even though he was in so much pain his dick was rock hard from the vibrator going against his prostate. The cock ring made his dick hurt he needed a release but he knew he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon. After another thirty blows Gideon stopped his assault on Reid.

"Stay here whore"

"Yes Master"

Gideon turned and went back into the house and put the whip into the bag he then pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs and a ball gag. He went back out to the yard to see that Reid hadn't moved at all and the blood all over his back was stunning to Gideon. Gideon then moved and grabbed the leash and pulled Reid over to the tree.

"Turn around and put your hands and legs behind the tree so you're sitting right on the vibrator whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid turned his body around so his legs were behind him, one on either side of the tree and he put his hands around the back of the tree but he was still up on his knees.

"Put your ass on the ground so you are sitting right on the bottom of the vibrator shoving it in your ass even more whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid slowly sank down so now all of his weight was on the end of the vibrator making it go even further into his ass causing a sharp pain to go through his body. Gideon moved behind the tree and used the handcuffs to cuff Reid's wrists behind the tree and his ankles. He put them on as tight as he could so when Reid moved it would cut into his skin and leave dark bruises. He then moved around so he was in front of Reid who was at the right height now for Gideon's crotch. Gideon put a hand in Reid's hair and pulled tight on it pushing it into his clothed erection rubbing it against Reid's face.

"You want your Master's cock whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Beg for it like the whore you are."

"Please Master I need your cock. I need it in my mouth I need your taste please Master let me have your cock I love it so much Master."

"You're a little cock slut eh begging for my cock while you have that vibrator up your ass. Did you not get enough of my cock at lunch today?"

"No Master I need your cock all day long. I'm nothing but a cock slut please Master I'll do anything just to suck your cock."

"Anything eh you are a little cock slut aren't you alright then you want it so badly then I'll give it to you. You're going to use that dirty mouth of yours and open my pants then you're going to suck me off three times in a row without stopping. You love the taste of my cum don't you whore."

"Yes Master I could drink your cum all day long please I need it."

"Then come and get it slut."

Reid moved his mouth and started working on getting Gideon's pants button undone. It wasn't easy considering he only had a mouth to use but he got it undone and then did the same for Gideon's zipper. Reid was surprised that Gideon wasn't wearing any boxers why he was surprised he didn't know. Once the zipper was down Gideon's hard cock sprang free.

"Show me how big of a cock slut you are whore."

Reid knew what Gideon wanted he wanted him to act like he was enjoying every second of this. Reid began to lick all along Gideon's shaft before he took him in his mouth. He sucked on Gideon's tip licking the pre cum from Gideon's tip, he moaned as he licked the pre cum from Gideon's cock.

"You really love my cum eh whore."

"Yes Master it taste so good."

Reid took all of Gideon in his mouth and began sucking him off. He made sure he moaned as he did it acting like he was some pornstar. He knew what Gideon wanted and he knew what would happen if he didn't give Gideon what he wanted. After a few minutes Reid could feel Gideon ready to climax so he took all of him in his mouth as he felt Gideon cum he moaned and mewled as the disgusting taste filled his mouth. Reid swallowed around Gideon's cock he was about to pull off when he heard Gideon speak.

"Keep going you still have to make me cum two more times. You're going to milk me for everything I have tonight whore."

Reid let out a moan as he kept sucking Gideon back to full hardness after what seemed like ten minutes Gideon cam again in his mouth. He continued sucking to bring Gideon back to hardness which took longer this time around then the other times. Reid could feel his jaw starting to ache but he kept sucking the sooner Gideon cam then the sooner this whole thing might end. It took easily another twenty minutes before Gideon was close to cumming but instead he pulled Reid's head back off his cock. Holding it there Gideon used his other hand and began stroking his cock.

"You want my cum whore"

"Yes Master I want your cum so bad."

"You want it bad eh you just had two loads full not enough for you yet?"

"No Master it's never enough please I need it I need your cum. I could drink it all day please give it to me Master."

"Open your mouth as wide as you can and stick your tongue out."

"Yes Master"

Reid di as he was told he opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out waiting for Gideon to cum.

"Stay like that whore."

Gideon stroked himself in front of Reid just looking at Reid like that was enough to make him painfully hard. After a few minutes Gideon cam all over Reid's tongue and in his mouth.

"Swallow it whore"

Reid swallow the cum that was in his mouth he then licked Gideon's cock to get the remaining cum off from it moaning as he did so.

"What do you say whore?"

"Thank you Master"

Gideon pulled his pants back up he then picked up the ball gag that he had dropped during getting his dick sucked by Reid.

"Do you still need to be punished whore?"

"Yes Master"

Reid's heart sank when Gideon asked him that he thought this would be over but he knew it wasn't when Gideon asked him that. Reid wasn't allowed to say no to Gideon ever.

"Have you been a dirty whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Beg to be punished whore"

"Please Master punish me more I've been a bad whore I need to be taught a lesson Master."

"Are you a dirty whore?"

"Yes Master I'm a filthy whore I need to be taught a lesson please Master punish me more teach me."

"If you're filthy then you need to be cleaned."

"Yes Master I'm such a filthy whore."

"Then you need to be cleaned."

Gideon went and placed the ball gag in Reid's mouth and did up the straps on the back around Reid's head he made sure it was tight so Reid couldn't push it out.

"You will stay just like this until I come back in the morning to finish your punishment whore. The storm is coming within the hour it will be pouring freezing cold rain out here it's supposed to be like that all night. So by morning when I come back you will be a clean cock slut again."

With that Gideon walked away leaving Reid tied up and on display like that for whoever may just happen to come by his backyard. Gideon went in and picked up his bag and went back to his vehicle. He drove home to work on what he had planned for Reid in the morning before work would begin. Sure enough within thirty minutes the sky opened up and it was not only pouring rain but it was also hailing slightly with it. The wind was ice cold freezing Reid's skin almost instantly and in this storm it was when Reid finally let the tears fall as he was left out there completely alone and in pain. Not only that he couldn't escape the vibrator that was still in his ass assaulting his prostate making him even more painfully hard against the cock ring. To say the night was hell would have been an understatement his whole body hurt he just wanted to curl up and sleep. He had been awake the whole night his body couldn't relax enough to sleep even to escape the pain. He didn't know how long he was out there but after what felt like forever Gideon came back outside by which the rain had stopped.

Gideon couldn't help the smile that was on his face Reid looked so pathetic Gideon was sure he had learned his lesson last night. Gideon moved so he was right in front of Reid they still had an hour before they needed to leave to head to work which Gideon had done on purpose so Reid wouldn't be able to shower and get warm. Gideon was sure he was freezing after being out in the storm last night he could see Reid shaking from there. Once Gideon was right in front of Reid he spoke.

"Are you happy to see me whore?"

Reid shook his head yes he honestly was that meant this was going to be over.

"Are you all clean now whore?"

Reid shook his head yes once again. Gideon went and removed the ball gag out of Reid's mouth so he could hear him talk.

"Have you learned your lesson now whore?"

"Yes Master"

Gideon went behind Reid and undid the handcuffs from his wrists and his ankles he was pleased to see the cuts and bruising around them. He then went back to the front of Reid and grabbed the leash pulling him forward. Reid tried to move but his whole body hurt and the gravel was once again cutting into his skin. Gideon only moved him far enough away from the tree so he could go behind Reid. He was still holding on to the leash as he was behind Reid making Reid's head lift up and chocking him a little more. Gideon bent down so he was right behind Reid's ass as he looked to the vibrator. He took the straps off but he didn't take the vibrator out. Instead he began to remove it slowly only to push it back in fucking Reid with it.

"Do you want to cum whore?"

"Yes Master."

"You know the rules you only get to cum when I saw so and only after I get to cum. You want my cock up your ass instead of this toy whore?"

"Yes Master I need your cock deep inside of me please Master fuck me."

"You're such a whore begging to be fucked even after having this toy up your ass all night. You just can't get enough can you whore."

"No Master I need you cock in me it's so big I need to feel it deep inside of me please."

Gideon undid his pants and pulled out his already hard cock he then took the vibrator out and placed his dick at Reid's entrance. He then smacked Reid's ass hard before he pulled back on the leash making Reid choke.

"Fuck my cock then you want it so bad you do all the work whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid pushed back on Gideon's hard cock his ass was so sore but he didn't care he just wanted this over so he could shower and get warm. After the tip was in he pushed back all the way before pulling it out to the tip and then he did it again. He made sure he moaned as he fucked himself with Gideon's cock hard pushing him deep. Gideon kept a tight hold on the leash so Reid was chocking with each thrust and he kept slapping Reid's ass harder and harder.

"That's it whore fuck my cock deep inside of you."

"Mmm Master you're so big I love your cock deep inside of me you feel so good Master."

"Tell your Master how much you love my cock."

"I love your cock so much Master it's so big and thick. I love how you feel deep inside my ass Master."

"Fuck yourself harder whore."

"Mmm yes Master"

Reid picked up the pace ignoring the pain in his whole body and knees as the gravel cut into him even more. He made sure to moan like a dirty whore begging his Master for more of his cock. Reid could tell that Gideon was close.

"Who do you belong to whore?"

"You Master I'm your dirty cock slut Master."

"Who's your Master"

"You are Master you'll always be my Master. I'm yours to do as you wish to Master I love being your whore."

Gideon grabbed Reid's hips and slammed them back on his cock as he cam. The cum stung Reid's abused ass but he didn't care it was done it was finally done. They had to be at work soon he was sure. Gideon pulled out and saw his cum dripping out of Reid's ass. He an his finger along his hole getting cum on his finger. He pulled on the leash bringing Reid's top half up so he was now on his knees with Gideon still behind him. Gideon put his cum covered finger at Reid's mouth.

"Lick it clean whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid sucked on Gideon's finger cleaning it of all his cum. Gideon did it again until the cum inside of Reid was gone. He then trailed his hand down Reid's chest and stomach. When he got to Reid's cock he began to stroke it causing Reid to whimper and the pain of the cock ring.

"You want to cum then beg your Master for it whore."

"Please Master it hurts I need to cum please Master let me cum."

"Hm"

Gideon stood up after grabbing the toys from the ground. Still holding onto the leash began to walk towards the house pulling Reid behind him. Gideon walked Reid into the house and over to the bag he placed the items back in the bag and then turned to Reid. He went behind Reid and bent down pulling on the leash again so Reid's back was against Gideon's front. Gideon put on hand around the base of Reid's cock and squeezed so Reid wouldn't be able to cum once the cock ring was off. It caused Reid to whimper he knew what Gideon was doing. Gideon removed the cock ring he squeezed harder when he felt Reid's um start to cum up.

"You want to cum whore?"

"Yes Master please"

"If you cum here you'll make a mess on the floor you'll have to clean it up then."

"Yes Master I'll clean it up please Master it hurts so much I need to cum please Master I'll clean it up."

"Very well"

Gideon slowly released his tight grip on Reid's cock allowing the cum to be released. As he cam Reid moaned his Master's name. Reid couldn't believe how much cum came out there was a puddle on the floor now but Reid didn't care it was one less pain he felt and so what if he had to clean it up. It didn't take much energy to get a towel and wipe it up.

"Such a good whore, but you made a mess now you need to clean it up."

Gideon got up and went around to face Reid and he pulled the leash so Reid was now on his hands and knees.

"Yes Master"

"Lick it up all of it whore."

"Yes Master"

This wasn't what Reid thought Gideon meant when he said he would have to clean it up he didn't want to have to do this. It was so humiliating to lick up his own cum off the dirty floor right in front of Gideon. This was now going to be his life once again. Reid thought Gideon was bad before this is ten times worse Reid didn't know how much he would be able to take of this. Reid stuck his tongue out and began to lick up his own cum. He moaned as he did it to please Gideon.

"You're such a dirty whore look at you moaning as you lick up your own cum. You really do love cum."

"Yes Master I love the taste of cum I could drink it all day long Master."

"I can make that happen whore. I want even last drop gone."

"Yes Master"

After five minutes the cum was gone and Gideon was happy. There was also only twenty minutes left before they needed to leave. Gideon bent down and took the leash and collar off of Reid before speaking.

"There's only twenty minutes before we need to leave for work. So crawl down to your bedroom and get dressed then get back here. No shower and no brushing your teeth I want you to be able to still taste your cum. Once you are dressed you will crawl back here and wait for my rules for the workplace."

"Yes Master"

Reid couldn't believe he only had twenty minutes he wanted nothing more badly then to take a shower and brush his teeth. Gideon knew that and did this on purpose so he couldn't get warm and clean before work. He also had to go till he was at work before he had any coffee to get the taste out of his mouth. Reid crawled to his bedroom once in there he got dressed and did his best to ignore the bruising and cuts on his knees. Once dressed Reid crawled his way back into the living room and stopped when he was in front of Gideon.

"Now when we are in the office you will come see me every lunch hour in my office. You will be there on time if not you will be punished that night for making me wait. You will only speak to anyone when they address you otherwise you shut your mouth. When we are on a case you will only contribute to the profile when addressed. If you have any information you will ask my permission to tell me. When we are at a hotel and in our own rooms you will put on what I told you to wear earlier and weight. I may show up I may not but you will sit in front of that door all night until it is time to meet. Do you understand me whore?"

"Yes Master."

"When at work you will refer to me as sir you are never allowed to say my name ever. You are a whore you are nothing you don't look at anyone you don't address anyone. You will keep your mouth shut and follow the rules. Do I make myself clear whore?"

"Yes Master"

"Say it I'm a whore and I am nothing."

"I'm a whore and I am nothing Master."

"You will walk behind me never beside me. When we get into the car the whole way to work you will repeat that sentence over and over again until we get to wok whore."

"Yes Master"

"Now get up I will not be late because of some disgusting whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid followed Gideon out of the house after locking it he went over to Gideon's car making sure he was behind Gideon with his head down. Once they were in the car Reid started to repeat the sentence he was told. He did it the whole way to work until they were out of the car. When they were in the elevator Gideon spoke.

"My office at lunch do not make me wait for you whore."

"Yes Master."

The elevator opened and they walked off Reid going to his desk and Gideon going to his office. Reid put his bag down and didn't waste any time in going to the break room for some coffee. After getting a cup of coffee he went into the bathroom and locked the door so he was alone. He needed to see what he looked like. Sure enough he was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like shit but at least he didn't have any bruising on his face. The bruising he did have he was able to hide. Now all he had to do was make it through the day and hope Gideon wouldn't come that night. He grabbed his cup of coffee and walked out of the bathroom over to his desk. He slowly sat down trying to ignore the pain that shot through his spin. He focused his mind on the work in front of him hoping this day would be quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid had managed to make it through to lunch without showing that he was in pain. His team mates had all asked him if he was doing ok each one stating that he looked like death in their own way. Reid was tired, no scratch that exhausted, he already had six cups of coffee and it was only noon. He was dreading his meeting with Gideon at lunch he really couldn't handle any more pain. He was praying that Gideon would leave him alone tonight so he could get some decent sleep. Right now he couldn't think about that though it was their lunch hour. So Reid got up and headed over to Gideon's office he knocked and waited till he was allowed to enter.

"Enter"

Reid took a deep breath then entered the office where it would be his hell for the next hour. He knew Gideon would do more than just talk after all the blinds were already closed. He walked into the room and saw Gideon sitting at his desk he didn't even look up he knew that it was Reid by the knock.

"Get on your knees and get over here whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid got down on his hands and knees and made sure to keep his head down and began to crawl over to Gideon's side. Once there he sat on his knees keeping his head down waiting for further instructions.

"I have a lunch meeting with Hotch he will be here in a few minutes. While he is here you will be under my desk whore."

"Yes Master"

"Get under there whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid crawled under the desk and sat there on his knees with his head down. He was thankful that Gideon had the meeting that meant that nothing would happen. Gideon began to unzip his pants just enough to be able to remove his dick. The desk was big enough that Hotch wouldn't even know what was going on below it.

"You are going to suck my dick throughout the whole meeting. Now suck whore."

"Yes Master"

Reid's heart sank he really thought this would just be a control and humiliation experience. He thought Gideon would just have him sit there waiting for instructions once Hotch left not suck his dick while his boss was sitting on just the other side of the desk. Reid went and put Gideon's dick in his mouth and he kept it there even when he heard the door open and Hotch entered. All Reid could do was pray that Hotch didn't come around the desk and see what he was doing.

"Aaron right on time."

"Jason. There are a few things I would like to go over with you."

"Not a problem."

Hotch went and sat down on one of the chairs opposite of Gideon's desk.

"What's on your mind Aaron?"

"First I want to make sure you are adjusting ok you've been gone for a while."

"Everything is fine. I needed that time off to get perspective on my life. Now that I am back I am more than ready to jump in on any case."

Gideon put his hand under the desk and pushed Reid's head down so he was choking on his cock. Reid tried his best not to make any noise he didn't want Hotch to see this. He felt Gideon's cum going down his throat and he struggled to swallow it around Gideon's cock. Even though Gideon had already cam he knew he couldn't stop he had to keep going and do it all over again. Gideon moved his hand away and focused on Hotch.

"I'm glad that you are back and as I'm sure you've noticed we have a new member to the team since you were last here."

"Yes the kid."

"He is young, but it is impressive that he has two doctorates and two BA's. I'm curious as to what you think of him so far I know we haven't gone on a case yet all together. However, he is young and I brought him into the BAU a second opinion would be nice."

"You're worried he's too young for what we see."

"It's been a year almost now I won't deny that he isn't extraordinary especially with geographical profiles. His ability to solve puzzles is amazing I've never seen anyone have a brain the way he does and at his age it's truly unbelievable. However, I am worried with his eidetic memory that the crime scenes we see every day will take a toll on him."

"He doesn't have the ability to forget the images are always there. Aaron I can understand your concern he is young he's ten years younger than Morgan and we thought Morgan was too young. I don't know how he works but I can keep an eye out and let you know."

"I would appreciate that. It's not that he can't do this job he can I just don't know if morally I should let him do this job. He's only twenty- three what is he going to be like in five years or ten years when most agents retire from this place. Every single case file will be burned into his brain I can't help but think I'm being a little selfish in keeping him here."

Reid couldn't believe what he was hearing Hotch was worried about him and thinking about not letting him stay on the team. He was not only hearing this but he was hearing this while he was being forced to give Gideon head under the desk. Reid could feel the tears building behind his eyes but he knew he couldn't let them fall not while he was around Gideon.

"Is he social?" Gideon asked

"Not really he only seems to talk when it's about the case. He has small talk with the others but he's very quiet still even after a year. He's not social he doesn't go out when we all do we invite him but he doesn't take us up on it. It's not in his file but he does seem to be on the high end of the scale for autism so it's hard to say whether him being anti-social is from that or just him being uncomfortable and not trusting. It's hard to tell the difference between the two."

"Well autism can be difficult in a job like this. Autism will give a person different quirks they are also very socially awkward which in our job can be a problem. If he can't be confident and comfortable around victims, their families, other officers and the press. I'll keep an eye on him and see what I think about how he works around other people on the next case and let you know."

"He has been around victims and their families in the last year he seems to be able to hold his own. He has a serious issue with touching but with the autism that is understandable. He's great for all the medical cases that we come upon or being in the hospital. I always assign him to the hospital tasks he understands all the terminology and he knows what questions to ask. I can't deny that he is one of a kind and any number of other agencies have always been interested in taking him."

"He's definitely different. I'll keep an eye out and let you know what I think."

"Good thank you I appreciate that. I better head back to my office I got a lot of paper work to go over I'm sure JJ is working on finding us a new case."

"I'm sure she is it's what she's good at."

"That she is."

Hotch got up and made his way out the door and closed it behind him. Once the door was closed Gideon gripped a handful of Reid's hair and pushed his head down on his cock.

"You're a dirty whore sucking my cock while your boss is in the room. He seemed to enjoy talking about you though have you been fucking him to whore."

Reid let out a whimper around Gideon's cock as his hair was pulled tight. He just wanted this to be over so he could go home and sleep. His body was in so much pain it was getting unbearable and he was beyond exhausted. He was even entertaining the idea of going home early but he knew that would get Gideon's attention and he couldn't afford that. After another half hour of sucking Gideon off he came two more times before he was allowed to leave. His jaw was aching from the constant usage of it in not only the last hour but all night with that gag in his mouth. He was sure tomorrow he would have bruising on his jaw line. He would need to find the cover up he had from when Gideon was in his life before.

The rest of the day was spent doing paperwork he was relieved when it was finally time to go home. Except he had to take the train home so he wouldn't be actually home for another hour assuming he didn't miss the train.

"Hey pretty boy you want a ride home? You look half dead I can't imagine what a train ride would do to you."

"Actually I think I just might take you up on that."

"Alright then let's get going."

Reid got up and together they walked out of the BAU and down to Morgan's car. The drive to Reid's was full of small talk about the cases they went through today and when they thought they would get another case.

"You sure you're ok you look really rough today."

"Ya just didn't sleep too great just one of those nights."

"Nightmares?"

"No headache actually." Reid lied thinking that conversation would be better than admitting he does get nightmares especially after what Hotch had said.

"Morgan can… can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"Do you think I'm too young for this job?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just got the feeling that Hotch does that's all."

"It's no secret that you are younger then all of us, but I can understand how you feel. Before you I was the youngest in the team and they all thought I was too young to be there. We see horrible things every day and that can take a toll on a person's mind at any age. I'm sure Hotch is just worried that at twenty-three you shouldn't have to see some of the things we do. Don't get me wrong Reid you're great at this job and you don't act your age at all. Just with Hotch remember he's a father so he's going to be a little more protective of you in terms of what you see just because he doesn't want to damage you. He doesn't want this job and these cases to destroy who you are."

"Ya that makes sense I guess. I didn't really think about it that way."

"We all believe in you and we all think you can do this job. If Hotch didn't think you were right for the team or the BAU you wouldn't still be here. He's just seen so many agents get burned up by this job he doesn't want you to go through that either."

"That makes sense thanks Morgan."

"Anytime. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk. We've been working together for a year now I'm here for you all you gotta do is call."

"Thanks"

A few minutes later they pulled up to Reid's house. Morgan still couldn't believe how bad the outside of it looked but he was hoping that was something they could work on together. Morgan wasn't going to deny that he felt something for Reid what that something was he had no idea but it was there. Reid thanked him again for the ride then headed inside where he just wanted to sleep. It was only 5:30 in the afternoon but he didn't care. He put his bag down after locking the front door and the back door then he headed off to his bedroom. He got changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt after brushing his teeth he then crawled into his bed and did his best to ignore the pain in his body so he could fall asleep.

Monday morning once again and Reid found himself looking like the walking dead. The weekend had been horrible, no horrible couldn't even begin to sum it up. Friday Morgan had drove him home and he was able to fall asleep right away until the next morning which thankfully was Saturday so no work. Gideon had shown up just after one in the afternoon and told him he would be staying with him at his cabin all weekend. What he failed to tell him was that he was having a weekend long party for all his closest friends and he was the entertainment. Gideon had made him wear assless chaps with nothing underneath so he was completely exposed front and back. He had to wear that collar and leash, a vibrator and a cock ring all weekend long. That wasn't even the worst of it he made him walk around outside of his home on his hands and knees looking like that to Gideon's car then at the cabin where anyone could see him.

Gideon made him perform sexual acts on him in front of everyone plus to other guests that were there. He basically spent the weekend getting fucked by multiple men sometimes in groups up to eight at a time. He got zero sleep all weekend not to mention the pain he was in from the beatings for two days straight practically. Now he was back at his home trying to figure out how to cover up all the bruises that covered his body and face. Gideon had dropped him off an hour ago and he was thankful that he could finally shower which he did with straight hot water for a good hour. Now he was standing in front of his mirror trying for the life of him to figure out how to cover up all the bruises. He had cover up that he had used in the past the problem was he didn't work with some of the best profilers the US had. He was certain they would notice something was off about him and it wasn't like he could tell them what was really going on. This wasn't some unsub this was Jason Gideon they all looked up to him and admired him. They would never believe him over someone as well respected as Gideon there was no way.

Reid didn't know how long he could do this for though last time it went on for five years he couldn't last that long. This time around its worse Gideon is now doing things to him that he never did before and he never did it in front of anyone before. Gideon was escalating this time around and Reid knew he would break soon. He thought about transferring into a different department this weekend and that thought still lingered in his mind. Letting out a sigh Reid picked up the cover up and began to apply it to his face as best as he could. It would only hide the bruising it wouldn't hide the pain and exhaustion that filled his entire body. Reid was hoping today would be easy and they wouldn't get called away to a case, but just in case Reid made sure he would bring the cover up in his go bag. Once he was confident that you couldn't see the bruising he went and got dressed in brown slacks and a long sleeved dress shirt followed by a baggie sweater. Reid ignored that the sweater was looser than usual, just like he ignored the pain that filled his stomach every now and then. The reality was that he hadn't eaten anything since that first night Gideon showed up which was four days ago. He knew he should eat but just the thought of eating made his stomach turn. Letting out another sigh Reid grabbed his bags and headed out he had to catch the train and start another work week.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five months that's how long it took Gideon to break Reid, five months. For the past five months it had been the same thing over and over again Gideon would come over for three nights straight give Reid a night off then come right back. Every lunch hour Reid would be forced to spend it in Gideon's office. Every case they went on Gideon made sure they shared a room, every case Reid would never get to sleep. It was the same thing every time Gideon would force Reid to make him cum as many times as he wanted then he would lock him outside on the balcony no matter what the weather. He would make him wear a remote controlled vibrator all day and all night long. Gideon would have the remote and he would turn it on randomly throughout the day and night. He would do it at times when he was around people, giving the profile, interviewing witnesses, being around the team. Reid thought for sure he would die from humiliation. Going away on a case brought its own set of rules for Reid to follow. He could only speak when spoken to, he couldn't add information when doing brainstorming, and if he had an idea he had to ask permission from Gideon when they were alone then if allowed he had to tell only Gideon and then Gideon would bring it up. He was only allowed to work the geographical profile and that was it. Five months of constant pain and abuse by someone that was supposed to protect him.

Five months that's all it took for Reid to be sitting on his bed with a syringe in his hand full of heroin. It wasn't his drug of choice but he would get it when he couldn't get dilaudid. How he got addicted to drugs was a long story, one that only a handful of people knew. Gideon knew but he was certain that Gideon wouldn't give a dam if he was back on them again. So Spencer sat on his bed with a needle ready to go all he had to do was push it into his arm and he would feel that sweet relief. He had been clean for one year deciding to relapse wasn't an easy choice to make. However, in his current mind frame it wasn't all that hard to break and give in to the drug. He knew it would help it did in the past when he was in this same situation. His body was craving it after all who was he to deny his body something it so desperately needed. So closing his eyes he made the decision to go through with it. He pushed the syringe into his arm and pushed the plunger down realising his sweet release from reality. He had just enough time to remove the needle and belt from his arm before he fell back onto the bed and entered the darkness.

Three months he pumped his body full of drugs mostly heroin on the rare occasion when he could find dilaudid he would get it. Three months he had been using drugs, eight months now since Gideon re-entered his life and made it hell all over again. Reid was different he knew he was different and he knew everyone else could tell. They were profilers after all, though they couldn't manage to see what was right in front of them. You would think one of them would have connected his change in personality to when Gideon showed back up but no one did. Reid had managed to hide the fact that he was on drugs and no one questioned him about anything anymore. Everyone could see that he was different how could they not. He didn't talk unless it was about a case and only when he was spoken to. He didn't look anyone in the eyes. He didn't go out with them when they invited him along. He wouldn't let anyone touch him even a simple hand shake. His work hadn't been affected but he was becoming more introverted and anti-social that Hotch hadn't been able to take him off probation yet. Hotch who had on many occasions thought that he should let Reid go thinking it was this job that had affected him this way, but Gideon had assured him Reid was fine it was just his personality. Who was Hotch to argue with Gideon Reid spent most of his time with Gideon so if anyone would know it would be Gideon.

Reid always made sure he hid everything so no one would see any of the cuts and bruises. Gideon still took a toll on his face he loved seeing the bruising that littered Reid's face. Gideon also loved knowing he would be the only one seeing it every time Reid had to use the cover up to hid it all. It was a Saturday afternoon and Reid was out getting more heroin from his dealer. On his way back it started to pour but he didn't care he just kept on walking. What he didn't know was that Morgan was fed up with Reid's attitude and was waiting for him out front of his house. Morgan had been waiting for almost an hour he had finally had enough and was going to confront Reid about his change in attitude over the last eight months. He knew this job could take a toll on some people and if that were the case he would talk to Reid about his options. The kid was still only twenty three he had a great amount of options out there for him especially with his intelligence. Morgan had knocked on the door but no one answered so he decided to wait in his car for Reid to come back home. It started to pour just half an hour ago and Morgan was hoping Reid wasn't out in this. However, he was proven wrong when he saw Reid finally walking towards his house. When Reid was close enough Morgan was about to get out and meet him when he saw Reid's face. Due to being out in the rain the cover up had pretty much washed away only some was still intact, but not enough to hide the evidence of Gideon's abuse.

Morgan was frozen in his seat once he saw the bruising on Reid's face which he assumed must be horrible if he could see it from where he was in his car. Everything made sense the change in attitude the decrease in confidence everything it was all clear in that moment. Reid was being abused by who Morgan didn't know and he was not leaving until he found out. He saw Reid go into his house and Morgan snapped out of it and got out of his car and headed for the door. Reid was lost in his mind he didn't even notice Morgan's car out front of his house. He just went in and was greeted by his ceiling leaking so his floor was wet. Him and Morgan never got together to work on the house Gideon had taken up all of his time and energy. Reid walked over to his living room where the leak was coming from the ceiling. Reid noticed that there was a fair size hole in the ceiling and Reid honestly couldn't think of a way to fix it in that moment. His mind was else where the effects of the drug on his mind. He had shot up at his dealer's house before he left. So in that moment his mind really couldn't care about the hole in his ceiling. In the last eight months his house had gotten worse he hadn't had any hot water in two weeks now, his power had been out for two days due to his electrical box deciding to catch on fire. His life had certainly taken a turn for worse in the last eight months. He was taken out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Reid turned his attention to his front door he knew it wasn't Gideon, Gideon never knocked he would just walk in. Reid made his way over to his front door and didn't even bother looking to see who it was before he opened the door. Reid was surprised to find Morgan on the other side of the door.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you aren't you gonna let me in?"

Morgan didn't give Reid the chance to reply he just walked in past Reid though the condition of the house didn't go unnoticed. Reid turned around after closing the door; he placed his back against the door just looking at Morgan.

"Why would you come and see me?"

Morgan turned around so he was facing Reid.

"Because I'm worried about you. Your floor is wet."

"Ya there's a spot in the ceiling it must have just gave in. I just got home not even two minutes ago I found it like this."

Morgan couldn't really see Reid's face all that well with the darkness in the room. So he reached over to flick on the light switch only to find it doesn't work. He looked over to Reid with a questioning expression.

"The power has been out for two days now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you had no hydro for two days?"

"Oh the electrical box caught on fire."

"It caught on fire?"

"Ya not really sure how. It probably had something to do with the water heater."

"What happened to the water heater?"

"Don't know it just stopped working two weeks ago, but the electrical box is right next to it so it's probably connected."

"You've had no hot water for two weeks now?"

"It's no big deal it's not the first time this has happened it's been off in the past for over a month."

"Reid why didn't you tell me I could have come and looked at it?"

"I don't know it's no big deal like I said it's not the first time."

"Is this the first time your power has been out?"

"No that happens a lot it's an old box so it shorts out quiet often. I usually fix it I've just been really busy this last couple of days."

"Look why don't you crash at my place tonight and tomorrow we can see about fixing the ceiling so it doesn't leak. It's too dark right now to do anything and there's no way I'm letting you stay here tonight."

"Morgan it's really no big deal it's not the first time."

"That doesn't make it right Reid. You don't have a choice you're gonna stay with me tonight and tomorrow when it's daylight we can come back and take a look at things. So go grab a change of clothes we'll go back to my place order some food and relax tonight."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Not this time pretty boy, go on."

Reid gave a nod and made his way to his bedroom to grab his go bag. He made sure he put his drugs and a couple needles in the bag as well for tonight. Once that was done he went back out into the living room where Morgan was standing. Morgan could tell that something was off with Reid when he walked down the hallway to his bedroom he was swaying on his feet and limping slightly. Morgan wasn't sure if it was from other injuries that he couldn't see or from something else. Reid also hasn't seemed to notice that part of the cover up was washed off from his face from being in the rain. Morgan was hoping it would stay that way until he was able to get a better look at Reid's face in the light.

"Let's go pretty boy before this storm gets even worse."

Reid gave a nod and followed Morgan out of his house he made sure to lock his door behind him. Reid got into Morgan's car and placed his bag down by his feet. Morgan got in and turned the car on then drove away to his place. The car ride was filled with useless small talk Morgan didn't want to get into what was really on his mind he was saving that for when they got to his place. Where Morgan could turn the lights on and get a good look at Reid's face. Morgan pulled up to his house and parked the car in the garage. They both got out and headed into Morgan's house, which Reid noticed was amazing. Reid couldn't believe how nice of a house Morgan had especially compared to his piece of shit house. Morgan didn't waste a second before reaching over to turn on the lights for the living room. He turned to look at Reid who was still wet from being in the rain earlier. Sure enough what Morgan saw wasn't some shadowing effect there were bruises hidden underneath a layer of cover up. Morgan could only imagine how many other bruises were hiding underneath all the layers of clothes Reid was wearing.

"Your house is amazing."

"Thanks I've fixed it up myself I have a few other properties that I've bought then renovated and sold. It's my stress reliever. How about you what do you do to relieve stress?"

Reid wasn't about to tell Morgan that what he does to relieve stress is shot up heroin into his veins throughout the day. So he went with an answer that he was sure Morgan would believe.

"I read and work on my car."

"Well I'll show you where the guest bedroom is you can get changed out of those damp clothes."

Reid gave yet another nod and followed Morgan to where he would be sleeping tonight. Thankfully Gideon wasn't supposed to be coming by tonight so he wouldn't have to worry about that. Once in the guest room Morgan told Reid to meet him back in the living room that he wanted to talk to him about something. Reid just said ok and got changed once Morgan left. Reid had still to look in a mirror so he had no idea that the cover up was coming off. Reid made his way back into the living room to find Morgan standing in the living room pacing. Reid wasn't sure what was going on but Morgan pacing was making him nervous.

"Morgan what's wrong? Why are you pacing?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You only pace when something is bothering you."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been getting abused"

Fear flashed through Reid's eyes that's all Morgan needed to know it was true Reid was being abused.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not being abused why would you even think something like that."

"Because you have bruising all over your face that you're trying to hide with cover up."

"I'm… I don't have…"

"You don't have a lie to tell me? Reid I can see the bruising some of the cover up came off when you were walking in the rain. So don't even try to lie or deny it Reid I can see them. You are going to go and wash the rest of it off your face so I can see how bad the damage is."

"Morgan I'm fine really."

"Now Reid"

It wasn't a suggestion it was an order and Reid knew it. So he didn't argue he just turned back down the hall to find the bathroom that he walked by to wash the make- up off his face. He grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under warm water then brought it up to his face and began washing away the cover up. Reid made sure he didn't look in the mirror he didn't want to see the damage that Gideon had done to him from the last few days. Once he was sure that it was all off he rinsed the cloth out under the water then rung it out placing it on the towel rack to dry. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Reid headed back out into the living room to find Morgan still pacing around. Reid didn't know what to do or what to say he was nervous to be around Morgan when he was angry and he was clearly angry right in this moment. Reid also knew he couldn't tell Morgan the truth about who was hurting him, not that he would believe him anyways. He needed to come up with some believable lie and he needed to do it fast.

Morgan stopped pacing so he could get a good look at Reid's face. Reid had bruising all down his jaw line, he had a really bad black eye and his other eye had a faded black eye. Reid was wearing yet another long sleeved turtle neck that was too baggie on him, which Morgan was sure he wore it to hide any other injuries that might litter his skin. Morgan was tempted to make Reid take his shirt off so he could see how bad the damage was to his body. He knew though that Reid wouldn't go for it and Morgan couldn't force him after all. Morgan walked over to where Reid was standing he didn't say anything he just put his hand under Reid's chin so he could move Reid's head to the side so he could see the bruising that traveled along his jaw line. Morgan was trying to figure out how he got them they didn't look like something from being punched. Morgan dropped his hand and let out a sigh before speaking.

"Sit down."

Reid did as he was told and went over to the couch and sat down. He kept his eyes on the ground and he pulled his legs up to his chest and he just waited to see what Morgan would do or say. Morgan went and sat down on the other end of the couch he knew he needed to calm down. Morgan could tell by Reid's body language that he was nervous and uncomfortable with this situation. Morgan didn't want to make things worse so he took a few moments to calm himself down before finally speaking and breaking the silence between them.

"How long has this been going on Reid?"

"I told you I'm not being abused Morgan."

"Then how did you get all those bruises?"

"I just got attacked the other night taking the train it's no big deal."

"You're lying Reid your bruises are in different stages they didn't just get there. Tell me the truth man."

Reid gave his head a small shake to try and clear it. His mind couldn't think straight he was still high he couldn't think up a lie that Morgan would believe. So he decided he would give Morgan half the truth.

"I… I met someone a couple months ago."

"And she hits you?"

"It's um… it's not a she."

Morgan was surprised that Reid was gay but he didn't let that show. It didn't bother Morgan that he was gay he just didn't expect that from Reid but realistically he didn't know Reid all that well.

"Ok so he hits you?"

"He just gets angry sometimes it's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal Reid have you seen how bad those bruises are. I'm sure underneath that sweater there's even more bruises. This is a big deal Reid you think we all haven't noticed how different you've been the last little while. How long has this been going on for?"

"Just eight months it's really not a big deal he just gets angry sometimes that's all."

"Just eight months! Just eight months you say that like it's nothing Reid. And stop saying this isn't a big deal it is especially for it going on for that long. What's gonna happen when you leave him he could kill you Reid you're a profiler you know what can happen in these situations."

Reid didn't know what to say anymore. He knew he couldn't tell Morgan that it was Gideon that was abusing him. He had to tell Morgan something to get him off this topic so he told Morgan what he wanted to hear.

"I know and that's why I left him last night. I didn't even stay there last night just in case that's how these new bruises got there. But I left him it's over."

"Good. Why didn't you tell me kid you know I would have helped you."

"I know I just it's not something you can talk about. I didn't know how to get the words out I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry man I just want you to be okay and safe. You're like a little brother to me Reid I don't like seeing you like this. Not to mention living in that house it's a death trap."

"It's not that bad Morgan. I'm used to it by now."

"Ya well until we fix that hole in the roof and your power you're staying here and I don't want to hear any arguing about it."

"There's no point in arguing I wouldn't win."

"Not with this you won't be. Your place isn't safe to live in right now. Tomorrow though we can go over and fix it up make it livable till we fix the rest of it up."

"You don't have to do that Morgan."

"I know I don't have to I want to Reid besides it's not often I can actually teach you something." Morgan said trying his best to lighten the mood that had settled into the room.

"Ya"

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So Garcia can run his name and see if he has other convictions for when you press charges."

"Press charges?"

"For domestic violence Reid. Tell me you are pressing charges against this son of a bitch."

"I'm not pressing charges Morgan."

"What why aren't you Reid?"

Morgan couldn't believe this that Reid wasn't even considering pressing charges. He had been abused by this mystery man for eight months and he wasn't even going to try and seek justice.

"I press charges he gets arrested I have to make statements and go to court. It'll be in the papers people will find out about it. I'm an FBI agent and I couldn't protect myself from him I couldn't prevent this from happening to me. It's not only going to make the Bureau look bad it'll make it seem like I can't do my job. I know I don't offer much but my intelligences to the team but if people found out about this there's no way Strauss will let me keep my job nor would Hotch let me be a field agent. I'm not telling anyone and there's no way I'm pressing charges."

"Reid first off you offer more than just your intelligence to the team and even if you did your intelligence has helped us solve the cases. The way your brain works is your greatest weapon as it is the teams. Even Hotch is impressed with how well you can talk an Unsub down without firing a shot. Which is exactly why Hotch would never let Strauss fire you over this, nor would he treat you any different than he does now."

"Ya that's why I'm still on probation."

"You're still on probation because of the way you've been acting Reid. Your behaviour has changed so much over the last eight months. He's worried that this job is doing that to you not a person. That's why you're still on probation Reid it has nothing to do with how you work. What I don't understand is how Gideon hasn't noticed I mean you're with him every lunch hour."

"I don't know I'm sure he could argue that I sit just across from you and you've never noticed. It doesn't matter though he's gone and things will be okay. I know it's kinda early but is it okay if I go lay down I haven't really been sleeping much."

"Ya go for it I'd imagine you haven't been getting much sleep how could you when it's not safe."

"Ya"

"Go on go sleep as long as you want and tomorrow we can head over to your place and see what we can "do about fixing it."

"Ya I don't think a window view in my ceiling is the best idea."

Morgan gave a smile he felt better that Reid was at least trying to make a joke. He gave a nod and told Reid that if he woke up and h was asleep to feel free to make something to eat. Reid gave a nod and said thanks then headed off to his room for the night. He closed the door and grabbed his bag immediately going for what he needed in that moment. He hated that he had to lie to Morgan but he couldn't tell him the whole truth and who it actually was that was hurting him. For a moment he was afraid that Morgan would figure it out when he mentioned his time with Gideon in his office, but he didn't think too much about it. After all that was the point Gideon knew that none of them would ever think he was like this. Which is exactly why Reid never told anyone that it was Gideon nor would he ever no one would ever believe him over Gideon. Rid sat down on the bed and got his next hit ready, once it was he shot up making sure to put the evidence away just in case Morgan came in. He then curled up under the covers and just enjoyed that he wouldn't have to worry about Gideon walking in. At least for tonight he was safe from Gideon and the pain that he would be dragged through.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Reid and Morgan got ready to head out to check out Reid's house. With the storm they had all night they were both sure there would be a small flood in the place. Reid was embarrassed by his place especially compared to Morgan's. His place looked like an abandoned building that should be bulldozed down to the ground. They got in Morgan's car and headed out, Reid didn't bother putting any cover up they didn't have to work today and it was just him and Morgan so there was no needed to. Reid still couldn't believe that Morgan had saw the bruises he was so close to telling Morgan and being free from Gideon but he knew Morgan wouldn't believe him over Gideon. Even if he did there was no way Morgan would risk his career for him he wasn't worth it. The ride was done in silence Morgan knew that Reid was off in his own world he had been like that since he had gotten up. Morgan could tell something was bothering Reid but he couldn't figure out what, besides the fact that he was being used as a punching page for the last eight months. He seemed different he seemed off Morgan couldn't figure out why or from what but he wasn't just going to let Reid out of his watch.

Morgan couldn't help but blame himself for not noticing that Reid was being abused for the past eight months. Looking back it all made sense; he had detached himself from the team becoming distant. The only one Reid hadn't become distant with was Gideon. He spent every lunch hour in his office with him and when they had to share rooms on cases they were together. That's what Morgan couldn't figure out was how Gideon never noticed he spent the most time with him. Morgan didn't understand and he was dam certain he was going to be asking Gideon the next time he saw him.

They pulled up to the house and got out. The rain had done a number on the roof and gutters you could see parts of them falling apart. Reid unlocked the front door and opened it. Sure enough water began to pour out as he opened the door and walked in. Reid knew that this was going to be a pain in the ass to fix. The water was easily a foot deep making the floor wet and damaged as well as the carpet in the living room and halls. The house was freezing from no heat and no electricity; Reid couldn't believe how bad it was. Morgan could finally see Reid's place in the daylight and he couldn't believe it this place was going to be a write off in his book. However, Reid didn't have anywhere else to go this was his home his only home Morgan knew he couldn't just up and leave he didn't have the money to do so. How Reid didn't have the money to move Morgan didn't really know.

"This is a disaster." Reid said

"Ya it is. I get that you bought this when you first moved here and you were younger but why did you stay? Why didn't you get a new place once you started working at the BAU."

"Couldn't afford it."

"Student loans that high?"

"I don't have student loans I went for free on a scholarship."

"Then where does your money go?"

"To my mom to pay for her care."

"Her care?"

"Ya she's in a care facility she's a paranoid schizophrenic seeing as my dad walked out when I was ten I'm the only one that pays the bills. I didn't want her in a state facility so I put her in a nicer place but it's not cheap and that takes up all my money basically. So I've been here because it's cheaper than an apartment or another house."

"What your dad just up and left one day?"

"Ya pretty much we never heard from him again."

"How did your mom pay the bills with her being sick?"

"She didn't work I had to figure it all out and still go to school."

"Oh did you manage that at just ten years old?"

"I got a job and did what I had to do to get the money to pay the bills and her medication."

"What kind of job could you get at ten to be able to do that?"

Reid looked down he didn't want to answer that question, because that was the exact answer as to how he got addicted to heroin in the first place. He couldn't tell Morgan that he would definitely think differently about him. It was bad enough that Morgan found out about his bruising he couldn't find out that he was a drug addict to.

"What are we going to do? This place has water everywhere."

Morgan obviously noticed how Reid avoided the question. Morgan couldn't help but wonder why but at the same time he wasn't going to press the issue. After all Reid had told him plenty last night so Morgan could wait till another day when he would ask again.

"I think right now we should work on closing that hole in the roof so it won't happen again. We can also open the back door and front door and push the water out."

"Ok"

Reid went to the backdoor and opened it so some of the water could run out.

"Do you have a shovel you can push the water out and I can see about putting some wood up over the hole."

"Ya it's out back. I'll go grab it."

"Ok I'm gonna get the wood out of the trunk."

Reid gave Morgan a nod as he went out to grab the shovel to start pushing the water out of the house. Morgan went to his work truck to get the wood and the tools that he needed to fix the hole in Reid's ceiling. Morgan had made sure to bring what he needed with him this morning so he was prepared for whatever might come up. He had a feeling that there would be a lot of water from the storm last night and sure enough the damage would be great from the level of water in there. Reid had hardwood floor that was already falling apart plus he had carpet that would need to be taken up so it would cause mold. Morgan walked back into the house to see Reid pushing the water out the back door. Morgan walked over to the ceiling to see the fair size hole in the ceiling. Morgan knew he could only do a quick patch work on it to make sure it wouldn't leak when it rained next.

Thirty minutes later Morgan had the roof taken care of and was looking at the electrical box. Reid was still trying to get all of the water out of the house so he could pull up the carpet so it wouldn't go all moldy. When a knock was heard throughout the house, Morgan and Reid looked over to the open front door, due to the water, and there was Gideon. Reid felt his heart go straight to his throat here he was with Morgan alone with no cover up on so his bruises were showing and Gideon shows up. Reid knew nothing good would come from this.

"Hey Gideon what are you doing here?" Morgan asked

"I just came to see Reid and maybe go for lunch. What happened in here?"

"The storm did a number on my house." Reid said but kept his eyes on the ground.

Gideon turned to look at Reid and he knew there were already bruises all over his face so he had to act surprised by it.

"God Spencer what happened to you?"

"Nothing it was just an incident nothing to worry about."

"Looks like it was one hell of an incident."

"Reid um why don't you take a break and go grab some coffee at the corner shop. I just want to have a word with Gideon."

"About what?"

"Nothing just an old case that I can't tell many people about."

"Um ok do you want one?"

"Sure"

"Gideon do you want one?"

"That would be great."

Reid walked out the door and did his best to not notice the rage that was radiating off of Gideon. Reid knew he wasn't allowed to use Gideon's name and he knew that he would be punished for that later. Reid walked out and slowly began to walk down the street he really wasn't in any hurry to get back any time soon. Morgan turned to Gideon he didn't like how Reid acted so differently all of a sudden when Gideon showed up. Something didn't seem right Gideon didn't even really react when he saw the bruises on Reid's face anyone else on the team would have lost it.

"What's going on with you and Reid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was fine and then you showed up and all of a sudden he's like a kicked puppy in the corner. You didn't even blink when you saw the bruises."

"Well I knew about them I just didn't think you did."

"Then why did you ask what happened to him? Obviously I saw the bruises on him."

"I just didn't know if he told you the truth or not. So I didn't want to say anything."

"So he told you about the incident the other night?"

"Of course I saw something was wrong Friday I asked him if anything happened last night and he told me about it."

"I have to admit I was surprised that he was in a bar he just doesn't seem like the type to go to a bar."

"People can surprise you Morgan."

"Ya I mean it makes sense I guess after all this job has been bothering him for a little while. I can understand the need to go out and get drunk. I wish I was there I would have kicked that guys ass. Who the hell beats up some one the size of Reid."

"Well it can happen Morgan you know what can happen when people get drunk. Reid doesn't drink often but when he does he can be obnoxious and if he talks to the wrong person he can get hurt. Like he did Thursday night."

"Ya. Have you noticed that he's been acting weird the last few months?"

"No, Reid's not a social person he never has been in the years that I have known him. During lunch he comes to my office and we just play chess."

"Ya but I mean before when you were gone on your sabbatical he was fine. He was social and talked and had confidence. It's like all of a sudden he's completely different."

"Are you saying I had something to do with him changing?"

"No not at all. I'm just saying it's weird that around you he's different than what you're not there. Before you came here he was talking and fine. Then you show up and his head is down and he looks like some kicked puppy."

"What are you saying Morgan?"

"Well maybe you are putting too much stress on him or something else is happening to make him that way."

"Morgan I don't think I need to remind you who I am. I am your boss do not accuse me of what you are right now."

"What am I accusing you of Gideon?"

"I haven't done anything to Reid's confidence. This job isn't for everyone I have nothing to do with Reid not being able to handle it. So if I were you I would watch your tongue of it will be you having to find a new job."

"Are you threatening me Gideon?"

"No I'm just stating a fact that it would be wise for you to not go around accusing people of authority of such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense if it's true."

"Well it's not he got into a bar fight Thursday night he's ashamed of it that's why he's acting so weird around me, because I gave him a good lecture about it. It's that simple."

"Alright"

Morgan backed off only because he saw Reid coming up the walkway. Morgan didn't trust Gideon especially after this conversation. Morgan was sceptical about Gideon never noticing that something was wrong with Reid he spent all this time with Reid every day. Gideon was supposed to be this great legendary profiler so there's no way he wouldn't have noticed that Reid was being abused. That's why Morgan lied about knowing the truth about the bruises to see what Gideon would do. Sure Gideon played along and went with what Morgan was saying; however, he got very defensive and kept providing excuses as to why Reid was so different around him. He also acted like what Morgan was saying was exactly what Reid had told him about the bruises. Reid had told him last night that no one else knew which he had no reason to lie about. If Reid had told Gideon something different he would have told Morgan about it last night. Even when Gideon saw the bruising he didn't rush over to Reid and see how bad they were it was like he already knew they were there. Which to Morgan made no sense, because if he knew they were there why didn't he try to help Reid get out of the relationship. Not only that why wouldn't Reid tell him about it last night that Gideon knew. None of this made any sense and if it didn't make sense then something was a lie. Either Reid hid the fact that Gideon knew for whatever reason or Gideon knows a lot more than he is saying. Morgan hated the thought that maybe Gideon had something to do with the way Reid was acting he didn't want to believe it. He had to trust his own eyes though, Reid was completely fine before Gideon showed up then all of a sudden he's all submissive with his head down. It was like he was afraid to even look at Gideon. Morgan didn't know what to do he couldn't just go to Hotch and tell him Gideon was abusing Reid he didn't have a physical proof, but how could he not tell Hotch that something between them was going on. Not to mention that Gideon out right threatened his career if he didn't mind his own business basically. Right now all Morgan knew was that he couldn't just ignore what was happening with Reid nor could he let these two be alone together.

"Hey Reid thanks for the coffee." Morgan said as Reid handed him his coffee.

"No problem."

Reid handed Gideon his coffee and Morgan couldn't help but notice how his hand was shaking as he handed Gideon his coffee.

"So you and Morgan are just working on fixing this place?"

"Ya the storm really didn't help."

"Well you can't stay here with it like this especially in this neighborhood no telling what might happen to you. You can stay at my place until this place is fixed up."

"Oh that's alright Reid's already at my place." Morgan said as he looked Gideon right in the eyes challenging him to comment.

"That's nice of you Morgan but my place is closer to work and I've known Reid longer. It makes more sense for him to be at my place. Isn't that right Reid?"

Gideon looked over at Reid with a look that was just daring him to say no. Reid knew better he had already pissed Gideon off enough today by calling him his name and not saying master. Reid knew he was in for a whole of pain later tonight that was certain.

"Yes"

Morgan could tell that Reid dint want to say yes to Gideon. The hesitation was very clear to both him and Gideon. However Morgan knew he wasn't going to win this argument that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep a very close eye on them. Come Monday he would know if it was Gideon that was hurting Reid or not. If Reid was in more pain Monday and there were more bruising then he would know it was Gideon's doing. In which case he will make sure Gideon rots in hell for the rest of his life.

"Well then why don't you and I get going and we can get some things for dinner and get you settled in then." Gideon said

"You two go ahead I'm just going to make sure that the roof holds up in that one spot in case another storm hits." Morgan said

"Thanks for the help." Reid said to Morgan as Gideon guided him to his car. Morgan watched as they drove off down the street.

Morgan knew that the ceiling would hold after all he did just fix it. That wasn't the reason why he decided to stay behind he knew that there had to be some kind of evidence in this house. Morgan went to the most obvious place first Reid's bedroom. Morgan tore through the room looking for anything that would suggest who was the one abusing Reid. Morgan found nothing but a small brown old looking journal. He opened it to find Reid's handwriting in it along with entries from almost every single day and it was recent. Morgan began to read through them he found one that was from five months ago and sure enough it spoke about how he was tired of being hurt and he didn't know how much longer he could take this. Never giving a name as to who was doing this. He found one from three months ago that disturbed Morgan to the very core it spoke about the heroin and how it helped with the pain. Reid wrote how he was disappointed with himself that he had turned back to shooting up heroin just to deal with the level of abuse that was inflicted on him. Reid went on to say how he had to make sure that no one on the team took notice but especially Gideon. He wrote though of Gideon wouldn't care if he was doing heroin or not and Morgan found that surprising. Morgan turned to the second last page in the journal. He was trying to figure all of this out the only thing that stood out was the sentence that Reid had written about no one believing Reid over him. Who the 'him' was he didn't say but that meant that the one abusing Reid was someone they all knew.

Morgan had enough of it he took the journal with him and headed back out to his truck. He was going to go over to Hotch's place and talk to him about it he couldn't just let this go. When Morgan got into his truck that's when it all hit him Reid was on drugs. Reid sweet, innocent, young Reid was shooting up heroin as a form of an escape from the abuse. The thought of Reid doing drugs tore Morgan up inside he just couldn't believe it. Morgan found himself wondering how Reid even came to doing drugs in the first place.

Morgan turned the truck on and headed out to Hotch's place he couldn't just let this go. Reid was in trouble and Morgan would be dam if he just sat around doing nothing. Morgan got to Hotch's house twenty minutes later. He turned off his truck grabbed the journal and headed to the door. He really didn't know what he was going to tell Hotch but he knew he had to tell him the truth and everything that he knew. Morgan walked up to the door and knocked a few minutes later Hotch answered the door wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was weird for Morgan to see Hotch in anything but a suit even though it was a Saturday.

"Morgan what are you doing here?"

"Hotch there's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Alright come on in."

"Thanks"

Morgan walked into Hotch's house they headed to the living room where they could sit down and talk.

"Where's Haley and Jack?"

"They went to her mother's house for the weekend. I was going to go, but I didn't know if there would be a case so."

"That's nice for them sucks for you though."

"It's fine Haley's mother isn't exactly my biggest fan. She doesn't like me living them all the time."

"Ya but you leave for work man."

"Ya that doesn't matter to her unfortunately. What did you need to talk about?"

Hotch asked as he sat down on the couch Morgan started to pace in front of the couch. He couldn't sit down now that he was here he didn't know how he was going to do this.

"There's something I need to tell you as an employee and supervisor relationship."

"Ok"

"But there's something else I need to tell you as just two friends talking about something."

"Um alright I can do that."

"Reid's being abused. I mean he's been hiding it for eight months now, but yesterday he was out in the rain and I saw the bruising."

"Wait this is off the record?"

"No this is on."

"Ok now back up how do you know Reid's being abused?"

"Well you know he's been acting really weird and different the last few months. So I got sick of it and I went to his place, which by the way is a death trap in waiting, to talk to him about it. He wasn't there so I sat in my car waiting and he was coming down the street a little while later. He didn't see me but I could see him and it was pouring out and that's how I saw the bruising. I got out and started to talk to him but he didn't know that I saw it, because he was wearing cover up to hid them."

"First off stop pacing either stand still or sit down."

Morgan stopped pacing but he didn't sit down instead he opted to stand there looking at Hotch.

"Now you were at Reid's house and you saw him walking down the street. How do you know he was wearing cover up to hid bruising?"

"I could tell when I got face to face with him that some was there and some had washed off from the rain."

"Ok what did you do next?"

"We went inside his house which was a mess there was a hole in the floor from it caving in. The roof was leaking in one spot, he didn't have any electricity from the power box catching fire and he didn't have any hot water. He told me it's been like that for a little while. I still didn't say anything about the bruising he didn't notice that I could see them. I told him to spend the night with me considering his house was not liveable like that he didn't want to but he knew I wasn't going to let him say no."

"Ok did you say anything on the car ride?"

"No I waited until we were at my place where I could turn the lights on and see the full damage. Once I saw it better in the lighting I asked him how long it had been going on for. He denied it even when I told him I could see the bruises. I then told him to go wash the rest of the cover up off which he did when he came back it was even worse than I thought. I'm certain it goes all over his body and not just his face. He then explained to me that he met someone that he started to hit him after they had been together for a little while. I asked for a name he refused to give it to me and he refused to press charges stating it would look bad against him and bureau."

"That's ridiculous because it won't FBI agents get hurt all the time it's life that happens. Regardless of if he is gay or not it won't affect his job or his reputation in the bureau. How long has this been going on did he say?"

"He said eight months. He told him the other night that he was leaving him that's why he got the bruises."

"Well at least we now know what has been bothering him for so long. Looking back at his behaviour it makes sense that he's been abused."

"Here's the thing though and I know it's only speculation but here me out first. He's with Gideon every lunch hour and he never even noticed. When we went back to Reid's place this morning to check on the damages Gideon showed up. Now up until that point Reid was fine he was talking and joking with me he seemed like his old self. Then Gideon shows up and all of a sudden his head is down and he won't talk or look at anyone. He went completely submissive."

"Maybe he was hiding his face so Gideon wouldn't see the bruising."

"That's what I thought but Gideon didn't seem to be bothered by the behaviour and when he did say something about it, it was like nothing. He acted like it was this everyday occurrence he didn't demand answers from Reid, he didn't go over to him and ask if he was okay he just completely pull it off. So I got Reid to go down and grab some coffee and the corner so I could talk to Gideon. Gideon told me that he already knew about them that Reid had told him Thursday he got into a fight drunk at the bar. But Gideon didn't know if I knew that's what happened so he acted like he never saw the bruises before."

"It's possible that he told Gideon that so he wouldn't press him for answers though Morgan."

"But then why wouldn't Reid tell me that last night when I asked. Why wouldn't Gideon have told you about it? When I had questioned Gideon more about Reid's behaviour recently since he came back from a sabbatical he got all defensive and even threatened my career if I pushed the issue."

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand him? We are talking about Gideon after all Morgan."

"No I didn't miss understand him I called him out on it and he told me it would be wise of me to mind my own business. Then when Reid came back Gideon told him that it would be better if he stayed with him, because it was closer to work."

"What did Reid say?"

"He kept his head down and said yes but you could tell that was the last thing he wanted to do. Hotch I don't know what's going on but something isn't right with them. When they left I looked through his bedroom and I found a journal it talks about the abuse and on one of the last pages he has written he writes something about wanting to tell us the truth but he knows that they wouldn't believe him over the 'him'"

"That would indicate that we know this person."

"Exactly what if this 'him' is Gideon. Think about all the time they spend together every lunch hour, every time we go away on a case they room together. Reid had be social and talkative. He had confidence and was doing really well with this job. Then all of a sudden Gideon comes back he already knew Reid from before and he is completely didn't now."

Hotch didn't say anything he just sat there and thought this over. What Morgan said did make a lot of sense; however, Reid hid it from them he could have easily hid it all from Gideon as well. Or perhaps Gideon did know that Reid was being abused and didn't want anyone else to know. Hotch didn't even want to think about the third possible option that Gideon was the one abusing Reid for whatever reason.

"What if you're wrong?"

"Hotch man I would be happy to be wrong about this. But I would rather look into this and protect Reid and be wrong then to let this go and Reid gets hurt and be right."

"You said they went back to Gideon's?"

"Ya"

"Alright let's go see them and have a chat."

"There's one other thing though before we do that."

"I'm assuming this is the off the record part."

"Ya in this journal Reid talked about something else."

"What?"

"He's been shooting up heroin for months now. He's a drug addict."

Hotch was stunned by that simple sentence he just couldn't believe it. Reid never showed any signs that he was doing drugs. Though he was so different now than he used to be so it was harder to really detect any drug use. It blew his mind that Reid would be turning to drugs to deal with the level of abuse that he was going through. Even more so that Reid would know where to get heroin in the first place. He seemed so innocent it was like a ten year old going out to score drugs even though Reid was twenty-four now. Hotch knew why this had to be off the record, because as Reid's boss he would have to suspend him and write it up this would be in his file forever and could very well cost him his job. Reid was invaluable to the team with his knowledge and his mind, but that didn't mean that the head bosses would tolerate him with a drug past.

"Do you know how long?"

"No he doesn't know that I know."

"Let's go over there and deal with one thing at a time."

Morgan gave a nod and followed Hotch out the door. He knew Hotch couldn't officially know about this, because if he did and got caught trying to hide it he could be the one losing his job not just Reid. If they were going to do something about this it would be Morgan's responsibility to handle this situation with the drugs instead of Hotch. However Morgan wasn't going to just leave Hotch in the dark not on something this huge. Reid would need time off to go through the withdrawals and heal from all of this you couldn't just sweep that kind of time under a rug. Hotch was right though they had to take care of one thing at a time and for right now they needed to speak with Gideon and Reid and figure out what has been going on. They needed the abuse to stop before they focused on the drug abuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid didn't say a single word on the car ride to Gideon's house. He knew he was in trouble, he was never allowed to let anyone know what was going on. Now Gideon found him with Morgan alone with the bruising showing. Judging by his murderous feel to him something happened when he was getting coffee. Reid knew that tonight was going to be hell. Gideon was going to punish him for disobeying his orders and saying his name. Reid knew that come Monday he wouldn't be able to go to work and Gideon would make sure of that. Reid was regretting not saying something to Morgan. He knew he wasn't allowed and he knew Gideon would be asking him all sorts of questions about what he had told Morgan. Reid wished he had just told Morgan the whole truth, whether he would have helped him or not at least he would have told someone. Morgan in the time that he had known him had always been protective of his teammates. There was a good chance that Morgan would protect him, but there was no guarantee that he would even believe him in the first place. It was Gideon after all; there was no way they would take his word over Gideon's. They knew Gideon for years, way before they knew him. Gideon has a reputation and a level of respect that Reid could never have. There was just no way anyone would believe him and Reid knew that if this went on any longer he would need to quit. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life being abused, especially for a job.

They pulled into Gideon's driveway and Reid waited for Gideon to exit the car before he did. Reid followed behind Gideon like a good little boy; he knew that he had to do everything he could to lower Gideon's rage. When the door closed Reid knew that tonight there was a very real chance that he would be killed.

Morgan and Hotch took Hotch's car over to Gideon's house. Morgan had never been there before, but Hotch had. Morgan could feel his stomach drop the closer they got to the house, because the further away from people they got. Gideon's house was closer to the BAU, but that meant he was further away from neighbourhoods. If something happened no one would hear Reid's screams or cries for help. Morgan couldn't seem to sit still in his seat and he knew that Hotch would be going insane with the movement out of the corner of his eye. Morgan couldn't help it though, he knew something was wrong with Reid and now he found out that Reid was a heroin addict. Everything seemed to be going downhill for their team and Morgan couldn't hold back the rage he felt. If Gideon was in fact hurting Reid Morgan knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He knew that he would lose it on Gideon and Hotch would have to tear them apart. They pulled up shortly to Gideon's house, and they saw that Gideon's car was already in the driveway. Hotch was a little worried that Gideon would have gone to his cabin for the night. Hotch figured if he was trying to hide for the night that's where he would go. So either Gideon had nothing to hide or he thought that there was no way Morgan would step out of line. Clearly if Gideon believed that he really didn't know Morgan as well as he thought he did. There was no way Morgan would look the other way if he believed that someone was hurting someone. Morgan would be happy to lose his job if it meant that Reid was safe, and he would do that for anyone on the team. Before they got out of the car Hotch grabbed Morgan's wrist.

"Morgan you need to stay calm. We don't know what's going on. Reid never said anywhere that Gideon was abusing him. We need to go in there and be calm and just ask what is going on. If Reid feels pressured this won't work. Just be calm and act just like you would with a victim."

"I know Hotch; and I hope I'm wrong."

Hotch gave a nod and he let go of Morgan's wrist.

"Let's go then."

They got out of the car and headed towards the front door. They were about to knock when they heard a loud crash followed by a cry of pain. Hotch took charge and tried the door only it wouldn't open. He banged on the door, but all they heard was more cries of pain followed by Gideon's yelling voice.

"Shut up you worthless whore!"

"I'm sorry master please I'm sorry."

Hotch turned to Morgan.

"Kick it down."

Morgan moved over to where Hotch was standing. He raised his right leg and used all his strength to kick the door down. With the door down they were able to see what was going on in the house. There on the floor in the living room was Reid. He had blood coming down the side of his head, and Gideon was standing over him with a knife to his throat. Hotch immediately took his back up gun from his ankle holster and aimed it at Gideon.

"Gideon put the knife down now." Hotch said.

Only then did Gideon release what was going on. There in his home was Morgan and Hotch. Gideon couldn't believe that they were standing there his living room. Gideon didn't think Morgan would ever be stupid enough to risk his career for Reid. He was even more surprised that Hotch was here with him.

"Put the gun down Aaron. I'm not going to hurt him, but he started going crazy and attacked me. The knife was there on the table I grabbed it to get him to stop."

Gideon put the knife down off to the side and slowly got up off from Reid. Hotch didn't put the gun down though.

"Put your hands on the wall Gideon."

"Aaron I acted in self defense so put your gun down. Don't forget whose home you are in."

"I won't ask you again Gideon. Hands on the wall now."

Gideon took one last look at Reid who was still on the floor too terrified to move. Gideon went over to the wall and placed he hands on it.

"Where are your cuffs?" Hotch asked his gun still trained on Gideon.

"Why would you need cuffs Aaron?"

It was clear in Gideon's voice that he was beyond annoyed now. He looked down at Reid and saw that Morgan was now beside him only Morgan's full attention was on Gideon and not the bleeding Reid.

"Cuffs?" Hotch practically yelled.

He was furious at what he just witnessed. They walk into find Reid bloody on the floor with Gideon holding a knife to his throat. Hotch had defended him to Morgan when he brought up the idea that Gideon was abusing Reid. Hotch was sitting there on his couch mentally telling Morgan how much of an idiot he was to even think about it. Hotch had worked beside Gideon for numerous years and there was no way he would ever hurt someone. Yet here they stand in Gideon's living room and Hotch was going to arrest him.

"In my bag by the door."

Hotch looked behind him, but still kept his gun up. He saw the black go bag and reached into it where Gideon usually kept his handcuffs over the years. Once he pulled them out did he go to Gideon and finally put his gun down, but only so he could handcuff Gideon.

"You're under arrest for assault, and I'm sure there will be others. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right for an attorney while being questioned; if you cannot afford one then one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights?"

"This is ridiculous. Aaron you know me."

"Do you understand you rights?"

"Yes I understand."

"I suggest you think long and hard about remaining silent."

Hotch pulled Gideon over so he was sitting down on the couch. Once he was on the couch Hotch pulled out his cell phone and called 9-1-1 for a cruiser to take Gideon down to the station. Once Gideon was under control Morgan then turned his attention to Reid who had yet to say a word or even moved an inch. Morgan gently spoke to Reid as if he was made of glass and any loud noises would shatter him.

"Reid. Its okay it's over. How about we go stand out front and get some fresh air."

Reid didn't say anything he couldn't take his eyes away from Gideon. He knew that if Gideon was able to convince the police that he was acting in self defense that he would kill him. Morgan could tell that Reid was in shock and too afraid to move. So he gently placed his hand around Reid's arm and began to move him. That was able to get Reid's attention away from Gideon and onto Morgan. Reid moved with Morgan even though he knew he shouldn't be, but in that moment he really did want to be as far away from Gideon as possible. Reid allowed Morgan to direct him out front where he could sit down in one of the chairs that Gideon had out on the front porch. Once seated Morgan took a look at Reid's head. Reid had blood coming down the side of his face and Morgan needed to make sure that he wasn't in immediate danger. Morgan saw a cut that he was sure would need stitches.

"I'll be right back I'm just going to get something for your head."

Reid didn't even acknowledge that Morgan spoke. Morgan went inside and went into the kitchen for a towel that he could use to help slow the bleeding down. Before he walked back out he turned to Hotch.

"He needs an ambulance; his head has a huge gash on it."

"It's already on the way."

Morgan didn't say anything else he just went back outside to be with Reid. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Gideon, but he knew with Hotch there and the police on the way that wasn't going to be an option. So he turned his focus to Reid. He gently began to wipe the blood off from his face before he placed the towel against the gash on Reid's head. Reid whimpered slightly with the new pressure and pain that it brought.

"Sorry man, but I have to put some pressure on it to help slow the bleeding down. You're gonna need stitches, but the police and an ambulance is on its way. They'll be able to fix ya up and then we can go back to my place."

"I just want to hide from the world." Reid whispered.

"We can hide from the world for a little while. We can go back to the Stone Age where there are no cell phones. The only form of outside communication is a fire signal. Or we can chill at my place close the blinds pretend we're not there. Watch some really old bad movies and order food."

"I'll be fine my place." Reid whispered again.

"Pretty boy your place should be condemned, and I mean that in the nicest possible way. Look why don't you just stay with me for a little while until you can save up some money and find a new place. Really Reid I wouldn't mind the company it's only me and Clooney in that house and he doesn't talk. It gets lonely being there alone all the time. Don't you ever get lonely living alone?"

"I guess I'm just used to be lonely. My mom was in the house growing up, but she wasn't exactly there. You get used to be alone after so long."

"But you're not alone anymore. Reid you got me; you got the team we're like family. We've all been worried about you and now I know why you've been acting so differently. I wish you would have told me I would have helped you."

"Told you what?"

"That Gideon is abusing you."

"He's not. We just had an argument it's nothing."

"Spencer I read your journal. I know what he is doing to you and I know about the drugs. Don't do this. Don't lie for him anymore. Don't shut me out. Hotch and I are right here right now. All you have to do is tell us the truth and Gideon will never lay a hand on you ever again."

Reid didn't say anything for the police decided in that moment to pull up. An ambulance showed up just a few seconds afterwards. Morgan wanted to growl in frustration, but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the police's fault that they decided to show up now; they had no idea how important this conversation was. An officer came up onto the front porch followed by his partner and two paramedics.

"I'm Officer Roberts this is my partner Officer Daniels. What can we do for you gentlemen?"

"I'm Agent Morgan this is Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Our Supervisor Agent Hotchner is inside with the arrest. We just need you to take him down to the station and process him."

"Alright let's go Daniels."

The two officers walked into Gideon's house. The one paramedic came over to Reid and Morgan.

"Hello my name is Pat. I'm just going to look you over and see if you need any medical attention."

The paramedic Pat went and took over Morgan's spot. He gently took the towel off from Reid's head so he could look at the gash. It was deep and would need some stitches. Aside from that though there didn't appear to be anything else just some bruising. They brought Reid over to the ambulance and sat him in the back so they could stitch up his head. The gash was just on his hairline on his forehead off to the right side. Morgan went over there with him just for moral support and in case Reid had said anything. When the two officers and Hotch came out of the house with Gideon handcuffed Morgan made sure he put a supportive hand on Reid's left shoulder. He saw that Reid was watching the scene in front of him and he began to tremble slightly. Morgan knew that Reid was terrified of Gideon and even more terrified at the thought of Gideon getting out. Morgan knew that he and Hotch would have their work cut out for them. They needed Reid to talk otherwise the police could believe Gideon acted in self defense.

Once Gideon was in the cruiser Hotch walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked Reid

"Yes sir."

"He has some bruising and a gash on the side of his head. I'm stitching it up and then he will be fine." Pat said

"Should he go to the hospital?" Morgan asked

"He's not experiencing any signs of a concussion so he should be fine to go home."

"Did Gideon say anything?" Morgan asked

"Just that Reid came at him and they fought. He said Reid went for the knife first and Gideon grabbed it before him; they fell and that's when we came in." Hotch said

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Morgan asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"I never said I did. We heard what he yelled before we came in. What I would like to know is exactly what is going on here."

Morgan and Hotch both looked at Reid, but he clearly wasn't going to say anything just yet. They waited until the paramedic was done with Reid before they went over to Hotch's car and drove away. They went over to Morgan's house. Hotch thought that Reid would feel more comfortable being there then being back at the BAU or even Hotch's home. Reid had never been to Hotch's home so it would be a strange place compared to Morgan's. They went inside and Morgan went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Anyone want coffee?"

"Yes please." Reid whispered

Hotch just gave a nod and turned his attention to Reid.

"Reid let's sit down on the couch."

Reid went and sat down at the far end of the couch, while Hotch sat down on the other end. It was clear to the experience profiler that Reid was trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Hotch figured he would keep it simple until Morgan joined them in the living room.

"How is your head feeling Reid?"

"It's fine sir."

"You should take a few days off. You look like you haven't really been sleeping. A few days to just relax just might do you a world of good."

"Meaning you don't want me around while you deal with what happened."

"I already know what happened. I'm just waiting for you to say it out loud. Morgan told me about the journal. I know someone is abusing you and we find Gideon holding a knife to your throat calling you a whore. Do you really expect me to believe that Gideon isn't abusing you?"

"He's a well-respected man with a perfect reputation. Not only as a profiler, but as an agent."

"Reid you are also a respected profiler. Yes Gideon has been around longer and has made a fabulous name for himself, but Reid how many cases have we done where the UnSub is just that description. You know just as well as I do that men in authority can be very abusive to those that they feel can be easily manipulated. You know the statistics better than anyone."

Morgan came into the living room with three mugs of coffee. He handed each one to Reid and Hotch and then he sat down in the chair by the couch.

"Spencer man, in your journal you talk about being abused by this man. You write how you wanted to tell us, but you thought we would never believe you over him. Hotch and I are sitting right here. Right here, right now you can put an end to this abuse. Anything you tell us we are going to believe you. We just saw Gideon with a knife to your throat. He could have killed you and I'm willing to bet it was, because we were hanging out together. Tell us the truth so we can put an end to this man."

Reid didn't say anything he just sat there staring into his coffee cup. The warm liquid felt good against his cold hands. Reid was debating whether or not he should tell them the truth, but if they had in fact read his journal as Morgan said he did then they would already know. Morgan mentioned about the drugs earlier so he must have read his journal. What would be the point in hiding it now? They just arrested Gideon, even when Gideon lied they could have believed him, but they didn't. They wanted to know the truth and they wanted it from his mouth not some journal. They were sitting right here and more than willing to hear him out and listen to his story. Reid kept his head down and his voice low.

"He does."

"Who does what Reid?" Hotch asked in a voice that he only uses for his son.

"Gideon abuses me."

"For how long?" Morgan asked this time.

"The first time I was eighteen. He came to Cal-tech for a seminar and I went to it. Afterwards he wanted to talk to me. He told me how everyone was telling him about me. We talked for hours at a coffee shop and he gave me his card. Over the next few months we kept in contact and he was at Cal-tech a lot doing seminars and recruiting. I looked up to him and he took me under his wing. He could tell I was lost for what to do with my life. I had multiple doctorates and BA's. I had no idea what I wanted to do with any of them. We went back to his hotel room and he went to kiss me. I pulled back and asked him what he was doing. He told me that I owed him. I went to leave and he hit me. He made me feel like I owed it to him, so I did what he wanted me to. It got worse after that. He started to hit me and beat me up. He kept saying horrible things to me and he told me that I owed it to him. It got worse when I went into the academy. The only reason it stopped was, because he went on the sabbatical. I thought it was over and then he came back to the BAU and it started all over again."

"So with the exception of that year sabbatical he's been abusing you since you were eighteen?" Morgan asked

"Pretty much."

"You said he kissed you. Has he ever raped you?" Hotch asked.

Reid just gave a small nod. "He got more violent as time went on. He started to create rules and punishments. He would bring other people in on it. He always told me though that I owed it to him. That if it wasn't for him I would have never gotten into the academy and into the BAU. It's true though I wouldn't have."

"Reid you have three PDs and two BAs. Your mind got you into the academy. Your mind got you into the BAU. It had nothing to do with Gideon. You continue to be in the BAU, because of your mind and your profiling skills. You don't owe Gideon anything. You put the work in. You put the time in and you were the one to succeed. Gideon used that against you. He made you feel like what he was doing was right so you wouldn't say anything. Up until this point it worked and if it hadn't been for Morgan to go snooping you could be dead right now. You owe Gideon nothing." Hotch said

"Spencer there is also a more serious issue right now. The heroin how long have you been doing it?" Morgan asked.

Reid let out a breath and for a moment took a second to gather his thoughts. He knew that after this there was no way Hotch wouldn't fire him.

"Three months now. I had been clean for a year. The day Gideon left I decided I would start over and put it all behind me. So I quit and I got clean and stayed clean, but then everything got so bad I couldn't do it anymore."

"Reid it's important that you get clean again. We can't have a field agent addicted to drugs for the obvious reasons. I want you to take a month off and use that time to recover from this. I give you my word this stays between us and your job will still be there when you come back. I can tell Strauss that you are taking time to recover from everything. She'll know soon enough about Gideon, but we can keep this quiet from the rest of the team. I want to make this very clear. One time I can pretend like I don't know anything about the drugs, but I can only do that one time. You need to stay sober and you need to do everything you can to see that you stay sober. I can't turn a blind eye to this again. So you need to come up with some sort of plan for you to stay sober. There are great programs for recovering addicts who are in law enforcement. You can research some and decided if it is right for you. This can't happen again Reid." Hotch said

"I understand."

"Good now would you like a ride back to your place?"

"He's staying here, and don't even try to argue pretty boy. You're place should be condemned."

"What's wrong with your home?" Hotch asked

"It's going through a rough patch. It's an old home and just needs some repairs."

"Some repairs? Seriously? You have a hole in your roof, your electrical box caught on fire, you have no water or heat. Your place is not liveable by any definition."

"How long have you lived there?"

"Three years now. It was the only place that would let a twenty year old from out of town purchase. It wasn't that bad when I bought the place, but it got worse over the last three years."

"What did you pay for it?" Hotch asked

"$66,546 after taxes and property debt that wasn't disclosed."

"You paid sixty grand for that piece of shit?" Morgan asked

"Like I said it was the only place I could afford and the only place that would let a twenty year old purchase."

"You said there was property debt?" Hotch asked

"I found out afterwards by the bank. $6,046 in back property debt that I had to pay otherwise they were going to take the house. I told the previous owner, but he told me buyer beware."

"It was an illegal sell." Hotch said

"I know, but the bank wasn't going to do anything and it's not like I could afford a property lawyer to go after the previous owner. There wasn't anything I could do about, so I just stayed there. It was a roof over my head and it was either that or staying with Gideon."

"Do you remember his name?" Hotch asked

"Of course I do. Nathan Wilson. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I have to agree with Morgan you staying in a place like that isn't a good idea nor is it safe. I think for right now with the withdrawals it would be a good idea to stay with Morgan."

Reid didn't want to give in, but he knew that he wouldn't win an argument against Morgan and Hotch so instead he just gave a nod.

"Alright I'm going to get going and stop by the station to make sure everything is going smoothly. I'll also see about making so that there is no bail. Morgan I can give you a week off for vacation time, but I don't think I can get Strauss to agree to more."

"That's alright a week is a good start. Reid and I can push through it. We'll take it one day at a time."

"Alright I'm going to get over to the station and see how things are going down there. Take it easy Reid and if you need anything just call."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Call me and let me know what happens." Morgan said to Hotch as he stood up.

"I will."

Morgan watched as Hotch made his way out of his house. Morgan turned his attention back to Reid there was one question that was bothering him.

"Reid man, how did you ever get started on heroin?"

"That's kind of a long story."

"I've got the time."

"Remember how I told you that my dad walked out when I was ten?"

"Yup"

"Well my mother couldn't work with her illness and my father never helped out. So I tried for two years to pay the bills and keep every up float, but I couldn't really do it anymore. We needed the money and my tutoring wasn't cutting it. So my one friend was in a gang and he told his boss about how smart I was. He came and spoke to me about how he had a job for me. All he said I had to do was some chemistry for him so I agreed. A few months went by before I ever found out what it was that I was making. One day the boss decided to give me the weekend off. He knew my mother was having some troubles with her medication so he let me take the time to be with her. I felt horrible all weekend and I finally did some research on the chemicals. That's when I realised that it was heroin that I was making and that I was addicted. My friend Ethan was the one that got me the job. I called him and told him what was going on and he told me that he already knew that. Ethan was older than me and he wasn't bother by it at all. He told me that it was good money and that with it I was able to take proper care of my mother. So I went back Monday and the boss gave me a small baggie with heroin in it. Over the years the drug use went up to the point where I was injecting it and at times injecting dilaudid when they had it. When I turned eighteen I put my mother into a good facility and I left for Cal-tech permanently. Ethan quit and came with me and together we got sober. Once we got sober we never talked about it or ever looked back. After things with Gideon got to the extreme I relapsed for six months, but when I graduated the academy and Gideon went on sabbatical I quit again."

"And your mom never knew?"

"Nope. She got worse over the years and her episodes came from frequent and longer. Half the time she didn't even know who I was."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. My dad died when I was just a kid, but my mom was always there for us. She did everything she could to keep us in a good neighborhood. I can't imagine what it would have been like if my mom was sick."

"It wasn't easy, but it wasn't her fault. I just did what any other person would have done."

"That's where you are wrong. Not every child would have done what you did. Reid you were a child prodigy who was tormented all through school. You had enough problems and yet you stepped up when your dad walked out. You are an amazing person Reid and you don't deserve what Gideon has done to you."

"Thanks Morgan. I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Okay you know where the room is and later we can go out and get some of your things from the house."

"Ok"

Morgan gave Reid a gentle smile as Reid got up and headed to the bedroom. Morgan just sat there in the chair letting his mind go over everything that had just happened.

Hotch had made his way to the station. His conversation with Reid was still going through him mind. He couldn't believe that Gideon a man that he worked beside, a man that he put his own life in his hands for years. This man was abusing his subornment. Not only that he was barely twenty-three years old and had already been through so much in his life already. Now here Hotch stood staring into the two way mirror at Gideon who was sitting calmly in one of the two chairs in the room. Gideon sat there completely calm and relaxed like he didn't have a single care in the world. Gideon believed he could get away with this and he really had no reason to doubt that he couldn't. He had gotten away with it already and he believed that there was no way Reid would ever say otherwise. What he didn't know was that Reid had a journal that spoke about all of the abuse and he didn't know that Morgan had read it. Hotch was not looking forward to having to have this conversation, but he was in charge of Reid and Gideon has been hurting him for years. There was no way Hotch was going to pass this off to anyone.

Hotch let out a sigh before he headed into the interrogation room. When he opened the door Gideon looked over and saw that it was Hotch that had entered.

"Well it's about time. I thought I would be sitting here all night."

Hotch went and sat down in the opposite chair across from Gideon.

"We have a problem Gideon."

"And what might that be Aaron."

"It's Agent Hotchner. And the problem is you are now being charged with domestic abuse, rape, assault on a federal agent and assault with a deadly weapon."

"Aaron you can't be serious. You have no evidence of the lies that Reid told you."

"Agent Hotchner I won't tell you again. We have a statement as well as a written record of everything that you have done to Agent Reid. We also have witnessed you holding the knife to Agent Reid's throat. Now do you wish to speak about this or no?"

"I have never hurt Reid. He attacked me we both reached for the knife and I was the one to grab it first. We tripped and fell and that's when you walked in. As for the rest of this nonsense it's nowhere near true."

"Alright well that was your last chance to tell me the truth. I've spoken to the D.A and I have informed him of the situation. Due to the fact that you are a federal agent and a great risk for leaving the state. He has agreed that it would be for the best if bail is not set. You will be processed and taken down to the county jail where you will be until court."

Hotch didn't say anything else. He got up and headed for the door.

"This is ridiculous I haven't done anything wrong. How can you believe Reid over me? We've worked together for close to eight years now Aaron. I've always had your back and protected you and now you do this. You believe that kid over me."

Hotch turned around to look at Gideon in the eyes as he spoke.

"I believe the evidence and my client's statement."

Hotch didn't even let Gideon say anything back to that. He just opened the door and walked out of the room leaving Gideon stunned in his seat. Hotch couldn't believe Gideon. He wouldn't even admit to what he had done to Reid. Not that he was surprised by it at all. Gideon had obviously been a wolf in sheep's clothing. Hotch wasn't going to just stand by and let this happen. He was going to be representing Reid in court and he wasn't going to just sit by and let Gideon and his lawyer walk all over him. There was a reason Hotch was a prosecutor and Gideon was about to find out first hand just how good he was.

**A/N: Alright I know it's been a while, but I just lost total interest in this. So finally today I sat my butt down and focused on working this out. There is only one chapter left of this story and then it will be complete. I am working on it now so this story can be finished for my followers. The last and final chapter should be up by next week or early next week at the latest. Once this story is finished I will be focusing on Dark Secrets. So for those of you that follow all of my stories I have set out a path of which I will be completing them. I am working on the ones that are close to being complete first and then moving on with ones that are further away.**

**Top Priorities**

**Dark Secrets**

**Nightmare**

**Sex Blood and Drugs**

**Hell**

**Once those are complete I will be focusing on the more recent ones like Blue Moon, Termination, Revenge and I will be trying to bring back The Little Devils and Blood Stained Hands. While I am working on the older stories you can still expect an update in my other stories, but my focus will be the older stories that need to be wrapped up.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been four weeks since Morgan and Hotch found out about Gideon's abuse on Reid. Reid had been staying with Morgan the entire time and had been doing well. The first two weeks were the hardest with the withdrawals, but it wasn't like he hadn't gone through it before. For the first week Morgan had stayed with him like he had promised. That first week was like hell for Reid. It didn't matter how many times he went through it, it never got easier. The withdrawals were just as strong as they had been the very first time he experienced them. Morgan had been supportive and had dealt with the mood swings. At one point when Reid had shouted for him to leave him alone and a few other harsh words; Morgan had simply looked at him and said, "I grew up in a house with three women. That's three different weeks out of a month I dealt with hormonal bitchiness. So you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to scare me away."

In the moment it just angered Reid more, but looking back it actually made him smile. Morgan didn't run away no matter how many times Reid had told him to, no matter how many times Reid had said harsh words to him. They had gone two weeks ago to Reid's house and Hotch had joined them. He couldn't believe the state of Reid's house, which just made him work twice as hard to get his money back from the previous owner. With the three of them they had cleaned out Reid's house and Reid had a tow truck take his car to Morgan's so they could work on it together. Reid had always enjoyed working on engines it was why he wanted to get a doctorate in engineering, but he found doing it with someone that he cared about made the experience that much better. Reid had taught Morgan things about engines and Morgan had taught Reid about car cosmetics. It would take a few months before the car was fully ready, but they were both looking forward to it.

It had now been a month since Reid had moved into Morgan's home. It had been a long time since Reid had lived with anyone and even when he was younger his mother wasn't really good company. Sure she had her days when she was lucid and they had normal conversations, but most of the time she was going through episodes and didn't know who he was half the time. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone and not feel so alone all the time. Even when Morgan was gone on a case he still had Clooney who had grown on him. The three of them had a routine down like they had always lived together and now tomorrow he would be going back to work. Reid was nervous and terrified that everything will be different. He didn't know how they would react to him with Gideon still being in jail. Hotch had stood true to his word Gideon was denied bail and he had spent the last month in maximum prison awaiting a trial. There had been a few times where Reid had felt guilty or worried for Gideon. Reid knew that being in a maximum prison for a law enforcement personnel was never an easy experience. Reid had often wondered at times if Gideon had been hurt or if they knew that he was FBI. When he spoke to Morgan about it, Morgan didn't tell him he was crazy he told him that he understood how he felt and it wasn't easy to just shut off your feelings. Even though Gideon was horrible to him, in the beginning he wasn't that way. Even Morgan had told him that he had moments when he would think about Gideon. However, Morgan also made sure that Reid understood that none of this was his fault. Gideon made his choices and he has to face the consequences of them.

It was three weeks ago when the team had discovered that Gideon was arrested for domestic abuse and sexual assault. It was leaked to the press by a prison guard and who the victim was as well. His cell phone had gone crazy with the team members calling him wanting to know what happened. Reid didn't answer his cell phone he knew what they were calling for and he wasn't ready to talk about it. When Morgan had come back from work he had told him how Hotch brought the team into the conference room, even Strauss had joined them. They had explained the situation and Strauss had made sure that they all understood that they can't be discussing this with others especially in the bureau. Hotch had explained that he was representing Reid and that they were trying to get this over with as quickly as possible. Morgan had made sure he told everyone else that Reid was in a rough spot and they shouldn't be talking about it with him unless he brought it up. Morgan knew that if everyone started to harass him about it, even with good intentions it would only push him further away and might even cause him to relapse. The team and Strauss still didn't know about the heroin and for that they were thankful for especially Reid. Morgan had called him just before he left work today that Hotch was coming with him. Hotch had something that he wanted to discuss with Reid. Reid was in the kitchen making a pot of coffee when the front door opened. Clooney instantly ran towards Morgan with his tail wagging.

"Hey buddy." Morgan said as he petted his dog. Morgan moved to bring the dog with him so Hotch could come into the house without getting mauled.

"You wanna play outside for a bit. Come on."

Morgan went to the back door with Clooney right behind him wagging his tail. Morgan let Clooney out so the three of them could talk without the dog going crazy with everyone. Hotch was inside and turned his attention to Reid in the kitchen.

"Hello Reid. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you ready for work tomorrow? If not that's okay you can take more time if you want."

"No I'm read. I can't sit around here anymore my minds going crazy."

"I'm looking forward to having you back at work. Some of these cases would have been easier with your brain."

"Ya I forgot what it's like not having you around. You wouldn't believe how many things poor Garcia had to look up for us." Morgan said with a light tone to his voice.

"See not that easy is it." Reid joked back.

"Oh please you read twenty thousand words per minute. It takes you five minutes to read a book."

"Still I've read a lot of books and sometimes it takes a minute to sort through everything in my head. You wouldn't last an hour in my head."

"You got that right kid."

"Do you guys want coffee?"

"Sounds good." Morgan said

"Yes thank you" Hotch said

Reid went to grab three mugs and started to dish out the coffee. Once everyone was all set they went into the living room so they could talk. Morgan and Reid took the couch and Hotch sat in the chair.

"Reid there's two things I need to talk to you about. The first is I have this for you."

Hotch reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope. Reid took it and opened it once he saw that nothing was written on the envelope. What he didn't expect was a cheque for eighty grand.

"What is this?"

"I spoke to the previous owner of that house. After a ten minute conversation he decided to write you a cheque for what you paid for the house plus interest."

"And he just up and wrote me a cheque?"

"What the hell did you say to him?" Morgan let out a small chuckle.

"Nothing that wasn't true. He just realised that it would be better to take the payout then going to jail for fraud. Apparently he had been committing fraud on multiple properties."

"Wow thanks Hotch."

"That's awesome that you got your money back." Morgan said

"What's the second thing you need to talk about?"

"I received a call this afternoon from Gideon's lawyer. They are seeking a deal."

"What's the deal?" Reid asked

"He will plead guilty to the assault with a deadly weapon, which is the knife when we caught him. He will also plead guilty to assault. For the sexual assault he wants that dropped and he also wants to be placed in a minimum security prison with his identity confidential."

"How many years would he spend?" Reid asked

"Ten years, but he could be out on parole in four."

"No way. He's only doing this, because he knows he would be spending the rest of his life in jail. He's just trying to bully Reid into giving him this. Four years in a minimum prison is nothing." Morgan said

"According to his lawyer Gideon had told him of the things that happened between Reid and himself. He said that if this goes to trial he could turn it all against Reid. The sexual acts could be played off as consensual. His lawyer will make it look like everything was consensual even the attacks. He'll play it off like it's an S&M relationship. Reid would have to testify about every incident that ever happened in detail and have to deal with Gideon's lawyer tearing him apart."

"Tell the lawyer no deal. However, we have our own to counter back."

"What are you thinking?" Hotch asked

"Gideon pleads guilty to the assault with a deadly weapon, assault and domestic abuse. He gets fifteen years with no parole in a medium security with his identity confidential. If he doesn't agree to it then I will go to the press and tell them the whole story and hand over to videotapes. Everyone will know about it including his son Stephan."

"Videotapes?" Morgan asked

"He recorded a lot of it. Including ones with his friends out in the cabin. On the videotapes you can hear his voice and there's no argument that it's not consensual. His lawyer won't be able to play it off as S&M and Gideon knows that."

"Do you have the videotapes?" Hotch asked

"He kept them at my place so he could make me watch them. I still have them."

"I'll call his lawyer and offer the deal. I'm sure Gideon will take it. He won't risk this getting out to Stephan. We should have an answer in a couple of days."

"I'm assuming that prison isn't going so well for him to be looking for a deal." Morgan said

"I'm not sure, but I would imagine someone has recognized him by now. I'm going to go home and I'll make that call to his lawyer and see what happens. We'll see you tomorrow at work Reid?"

"Definitely"

"It'll be good to have you back. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Hotch." Morgan said

Hotch got up and headed out of the house so he could go home and be with his family. After finding out about the videotapes Hotch had a strong urge to go home and hug Jack and never let him go. Once Hotch was gone Morgan turned his attention to Reid.

"Videotapes seriously?"

Rid just gave a nod. Morgan let out a sigh he couldn't believe that Gideon not only did those things to him, he also made his relive them. Morgan moved over and reached out to pull Reid into a hug. Reid hugged back, it felt good to be hugged by Morgan. Reid thought that this was what it would feel like to be hugged by a brother. After a moment they pulled back.

"So what are you going to do with your money?" Morgan joked trying to lighten the mood up.

"I'm not sure I guess put it towards a new place. I'll probably rent an apartment somewhere now that I'm not twenty anymore. Pay a few months ahead for my mother's care."

"Always so responsible." Morgan teased.

"I know I know. Can't help it though."

"I think it's a good idea though to pay a few months ahead for your mother's care. That way you won't have to stress over it for a few months."

"I can't believe Hotch got him to write me a cheque." Reid said laughingly

"Hotch is scary man especially when he goes into his prosecutor mode. Dam I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that let me tell you." Morgan joked back.

"That he is."

"So what do you want for dinner?"

Reid let out a chuckle. He couldn't help it they had become so domestic with each other. They ended up barbequing while Clooney ran around the backyard. Later that night they watched a horrible movie about serial killers and had a few good laughs about it before they headed off to bed. That morning they got up so they could go into work a little early so Reid could get things organized. They also knew that Hotch would be there and they wanted to talk to him about the deal. When they got to the BAU Hotch was already in his office and looked like he was working on paperwork. They both went up to his office after they put their stuff down at their own desk. Morgan knocked on the door and waited for Hotch to say enter. Once they entered the office Hotch looked up to see that both Morgan and Reid were standing there.

"Hey take a seat."

Morgan and Reid each took a chair opposite of Hotch's desk.

"It's good to see you back Reid."

"It's good to be back sir."

"Have you heard anything from Gideon's lawyer?" Morgan asked

"I did. I was going to speak with you both when you came in later. I called Gideon's lawyer last night when I got home. This morning he called me back and Gideon has agreed to the deal. I don't know what is on those videos, but obviously there's something that Gideon doesn't want to be public."

"I was worried he would call my bluff."

"You don't have the videos?" Hotch asked

"No I do, but I wasn't about to submit them even if it went to court."

"Well now we don't have to worry about that. It's over now; you can move on and recover from it all." Morgan said

"You recovery is all that matters right now Reid. If you need more time you can take it."

"I'm ready to be back sir. I can't just stare at walls all day, I'll lose my mind."

"Alright the rest of the team should be in shortly. For now I'm sure Morgan has a few files he could give to you."

"Oh I'm sure I could find some, somewhere." Morgan joked.

"I'm not doing all you paperwork. When Emily shows up she'll have some for me as well."

"I'm hurt I would never push my paperwork onto you man." Morgan said as he faked hurtfulness by placing his hand over his heart.

"Don't even try that little act with me."

"Alright you two get to work. We have over a hundred cases in backlog."

"I've been gone for a month and you drop the ball on casework. What have you people been doing for the last month?" Reid said jokingly.

"We've been waiting for you to drag your lazy butt out of bed. So you better put some hustle in today so we can catch up." Morgan joked back.

"I know you two think I just sit up here in the office all day, but I actually do have work to do. Now get out and do your job so I can do mine." Hotch said with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time.

Morgan and Reid got up and headed back out to their desks. Over the course of an hour the bullpen started to fill up with agents. Each time someone from their team came in they came over to Reid to say hello. None of them had said anything about Gideon or his absences they acted like it was just a normal day. When JJ came in she gave Reid a hug and handed him more files along with everyone else. Come ten o'clock they all filed into the conference room to go over a new case. It was the first time Reid truly realised that they were just like a family. They never asked what happened, but if he wanted to talk he could talk to anyone of them. They all acted like he hadn't been gone for a single day. They functioned just as they did without Gideon. Today was just a normal average day in the BAU and Reid couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here.

The End


End file.
